Love From Another Source
by Hieisdrkangel
Summary: Love is beautiful, love is everywhere and in the first day of school Naruto finds it hard to cope with this love from somewhere else. He has Hinata, so why... feel pain?
1. First Day Of School

Love From Another Source

Dun, dun, dun, duuuun!! A new story, yes I know. Ok some things about this crazy story, well here's the thing... This is a **SasuNaru**, yes **SasukexNaruto**, but why does it start out to be like NaruHina and SasuSaku? Simple!

This story will have your typical teen romance/drama, also since I just happen to love twisting plots this story will temporary start out as NaruHina and SasuSaku so that later on as the story develops the real love will start showing. Note to self, I happen to be neutral towards SasuSaku and I really, really hate NaruHina, but no worries about the couples looking like bleh.

I'll actually do my best for the couples to be normal, no hard feelings. Now enjoy the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1: First Day Of School

He was dreaming again, visualizing that person with all his heart and he only wished he could be near that person. Though his dream ended when he heard the alarm sound, the teenager wakes up suddenly and quickly pressed the button to stop the horrible sound. His eyes darted around his room until he met with the calender; it's monday and there was something written on that day...

_First Day of School_

He blinks and then blinks again before realizing what he was supposed to do, he goes crazy as he places his hands on his head. It's the first day back at school!! The boy quickly gets up and looks at the clock; it was only 7:10 A.M. He has time to make it before 8, he rushes to the bathroom to get himself clean. Once he was all nice and clean he puts on a pair of jeans and a white buttoned up shirt with long sleeves. He takes a notebook and pen as he puts them in his book bag before quickly leaving his apartment.

He's seventeen and looking tall, of course there will be others taller than him. Golden, blond spiky hair and noticable blue eyes that anyone knows by an instant who he is. He's also known for the printed whiskers on his cheeks. However, he seems to be forgetting something as he reaches towards the school building. There was something that happened during the summer that he had almost forgotten, he remembers talking to a girl and then accepting something because there was someone that he felt he could not reach.

A person that he felt unreachable and untouchable, but the blond wanted to be sure of how he felt inside. It was then when someone tapped his shoulder, the teenager turns around to look down at a small figure. With milky white eyes and back length dark blue hair, wearing a white short sleeve shirt and a skirt that reaches down to her knees. The way the female looked up at him was in a timid way and smiled softly with a soft pink color on her cheeks.

The boy stared at her for a couple of minutes before realizing who she is, but that was because a male figure came from behind.

"Hinata-sama I finally found you... I told you not to separ- Oh... Hello" He said almost bitterly, but trying to be nice to him ever since of what his lovely cousin said.

"Umm... g-gomen... Neji-niisan, I just w-wanted to say 'hello' to... my boyfriend" The shy one said as the blush on her cheeks quickly intensifies.

The blond stared at them both and forced a smile; a smile that he didn't feel, a smile that didn't reach his eyes. Now he remembers and felt almost ashamed that he suddenly forgot, Hinata is his girlfriend because he accepted her proposal for them to become a couple. All the summer they have gone out and kissed their cheeks, Naruto has been too nervous to kiss her on the lips. He could hug her and kiss her forehead, but not her lips because for some reason... Naruto cannot forget the other person who still appears in his dreams.

The blond made another small smile, but he just feels insecure and unsure of this situation. He look at the young man who seems to be about eighteen because his cousin is seventeen. The eighteen year old looked so dominant and mature, he can tell by the look in those emotionless white eyes that there was a bit of anger, but why?

He's always like this, but this day seems to annoy him, wearing a maroon head band around his forehead. Followed by martial art clothing which pretty much you can tell that he studies the fighting ability of martial arts, but he also attends Konoha High for any other class that he needs to attends. His hair is long that's tied in a lose ponytail, the older cousin stares seriously at the blond as he turns away.

"Umm... Hey Neji, hey Hinata!" Naruto was a little cautious, but decides to become that boistorous, loud boy he's always been.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata comes over and gently wraps her arms around him, hugging him gently as she rests her head on his chest.

Neji watched and refrained himself from showing a frown, he's always disagreed with this relationship. He hated the blond for ever taking away what's his, true that his mission is to protect her and just be near her. That was the only thing he had to do, but there was a problem... Ever since their relationship became closer and they bonded so well, there came a beautiful relationship.

They became the bestest friends, they trusted each other, and loved each other... But... He could not stop his feelings as he was having a sudden attraction towards her. He couldn't help, but have feelings for her and has always begin to love her more than just a friend or a cousin. There was still a problem... Her eyes can only reflect upon that blond, her eyes can only see the boy with blue eyes.

He was the one for her and everday Neji felt envious that the blond gets all the attention, since that day when Hinata told him the "good news" all Neji could say was "Congratulations" but with no smile. She distanced herself from him for a time and it wasn't the same, he missed her company. He sighs and decides to just leave them alone even if it's going to pain him for the rest of the day. Right now, this first day back to school isn't going well and especially not for his heart.

"Neji-kun!" Yelled a young woman around seventeen with dark brown hair which is tied up in two buns. Her brown eyes sparkled at the sight of the young man with emotionless eyes. "Hey there.. say you look umm... cu-cool today!" She said a tad shyly, but still happily with blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, arigatou Tenten" Neji casually said, without a smile on his face. His eyes looked everywhere, but the couple and then made eye contact with the young girl. "Where's Lee?"

"Umm he was right behind me, but I don't know where is now... Well you and me could go and find him toge-" She was interrupted when a young man with a black beetle hairstyle appeared from behind.

"Hello there! Neji-san, glad to see you again! Ah... Tenten-chan you look lovely as always!" The hyperactive young man said, despite the black thick brows and that he wasn't quite the looker. He is still a very well respected person for his amazing abilities.

He too was wearing the same martial arts clothing, maroon color as well. All except for the headband that Neji was wearing, the Hyuuga is his rival and, yet one of the loyal friends Lee has ever had. In his eyes, the sweet and kind Tenten is such a beautiful sight. He's had a crush on her ever since they became the bestest frinds, but was awfully sad when she told him that she has eyes for the serious Hyuuga.

Her buns fit her so adorably, the brown color of her eyes like chocolate, today she was wearing a light pink chinese shirt and dark blue jeans. She looked pretty that he was afraid to complement her romantically, Lee hoped this first day of school would be his lucky day. Tenten notices two people hugging each other, well mainly the female was doing the hugging as the blond seemed to be distracted by something. The bunned girl wondered what was wrong, she approaches towards them and greets them.

"Hi guys! Hinata! Naruto! A- Are you guys dating!?" She asked with a sparkle in her eyes. She wanted to ask because of her chances, she knows the Hyuuga cousins are extremely close and wanted to make sure that they show no interest in each other.

"Well yeah, we are. Hinata's my girlfriend now" Naruto answered, he smiled softly and felt horrible about this. All this time dating Hinata, he found out what a wonderful girl she is. He felt awful because he could not keep that person away from his mind or heart. "Hinata, listen when school's over we need to-"

Someone screamed out a name; a familiar name that made Naruto's heart jump and feel nervous. This name has been stuck in his head since he first heard it in kindergaden, the blond felt his whole word turning upside down as a crowd of girls began screaming and gathering. They yelled because they are fangirls and those fangirls could only react like that for a certain person, it was a young man and he is eighteen.

With black spiky hair that never moves as it defies gravity, eyes black like coal and cream light skin. He was beautiful in the eyes of girls, he is one of the most popular guys in school and to the blond he meant something. Something that's very important in his life, you see...

"I'm here Sasuke-kun!" Called out a familiar voice belonging to a short pink haired girl. Wearing a scarlet red tank top and a lavender skirt with dark blue sport pants that reached towards her knees. She came over towards the boy and wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her small lips against his lips. Giving him a soft kiss.

The blond watched and felt his heart pounding harder against his chest when the pink haired gave a kiss to the dark haired, he could feel his throat tightening and in pain. He could feel his eyes burning with this horrible image, his day back in school is becoming a nightmare! That kiss, the girl, the couple, their love... Can it be?

Has the blond lost his chance to ever find the right person, he has the Hyuuga, but it wasn't the one... Naruto couldn't bear to watch anymore and turns around, forgetting that he has a girlfriends. However, his actions and that sorrow look on his face didn't go un-noticed. _Naruto-kun..._The young Hyuuga watched him with a frown as her love left the scene, her frown was plainly visible and could feel tears threatning to come out.

_He still... he still... loves Sakura-san..._The female Hyuuga goes after him as to comfort him despite herself being in pain as well. She wasn't the only one who noticed the blond's sad/pained face, as soon as the pink haired stopped kissing her beloved she turns around and smiles with a blush on her cheeks. As for Sasuke as he looked to where Naruto was standing before he left, he knows him and has seen him since they were little.

They've shared a long history together, even their parents have met. Even if Sakura was kissing him his eyes were still focused, he saw him and saw such such a sad look and the way how those eyes reveal pain and sorrow. It was horrible, he never did like to see his favorite blond suffer... His eyes missed him, his eyes only wanted to see how much he has changed and he's become adorable. Now that he sees that Hinta is at his side, he wonders about their relationship as couple. Still, Sasuke can see Naruto's pain and that pained him as well...

_...Naruto..._

* * *

First chapter and already we can see some tension rising up o-o oh boy, I wonder what's gonna happen next. Well stay tuned for the next chapter, whenever I finish writing it of course. This is a new story so I'm trying to keep writing, hopefully my ideas don't die -- cause that would be lame... well please review, if you like. 


	2. Classes

Thank you all for being patient at waiting for this chapter, took me a while to think on how I was going to set it up. I don't know, I think I did a bad job doing it. I tried though, so I hope you guys like it! I thank the people who really enjoyed the first chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: Classes

After that incident with Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto seems to have calmed down a bit. He was in the bathroom and didn't want to come out, but he had to sooner or later and he can't keep Hinata waiting any longer now. The blond wets his face and then dries it with a towel he brought, he leaves the bathroom and sighs as he looks at the Hyuuga.

She was worried and sad, the girl puts on this worried smile on her face and felt that he would never come out. Thank goodness he did, the blond gives a nervous smile before giving back the towel. Hinata still has that worried smile, but trying to change it into a sweet smile. She coudn't as she was thinking about what happened back there, thinking that Naruto still has an interest in Sakura was killing her.

She promised to stay by his side and comfort him whenever he would feel dreadful, to always love him and be near. Now she feared of losing him, but right now she can't have negative thoughts as she tries to keep everything positive. Naruto looks at her and can tell that something was troubling her, he wanted to ask her what was wrong until he noticed that it was time to head for homeroom.

He said "sorry" as he quickly left to homeroom, there he sat down and listens to the teacher talking about Konoha High; the rules, and everything else. By the time everyone was given a card to see which class they go to, the bell rang and everyone got up and left towards their first period of class. For Naruto, the first was Math class as he enters slowly and pretty nervously. He takes the seat at the back and sighs, resting his head on the surface of the desk.

Suddenly the girls in his class began to squeal and act weird, that happens when a cute guy enters. Naruto was worried and cautiously tilts his head up to look who it was, luck was on his side for now as it turned out to be Neji. He was one of the second populest guys next to a certain Uchiha, the Hyuuga looks at him before turning away and sitting next to the window. Several minutes passed by and the teacher came in, Naruto was happy because it turned out to be his favorite one.

"Kon'nichi wa, my name is Umino Iruka"

"Kon'nichi wa Iruka-sensei" The class said in unison.

"Now let's start by introdu-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door as he goes towards it and opens it. "Ah! You must be another of my students?" He lets the person in and checks his attentance sheet and nods. "Ok, Uchiha Sasuke now let's see... Sit next to Uzumaki Naruto who is in the back of the class"

_WHAT!?_ Did he just heard something that he didn't want to hear? The blond gently lifts his head up and gasps, he felt as though he had frozen in time that he couldn't move or anything. His blue eyes like the color of the sky stared intensely into a pair og black charcoal colored eyes that seem to stare deeply into the blond's. The way he looked, the way his eyes sparked something was an anxiety towards the young black haired Uchiha. Even Naruto couldn't explain this strange feeling because it felt uneasy and, yet it felt in some ways provacative.

_He's going to sit beside me, oh my god what to do now!? _He thought furiously as he lowers his head and uses his arms to conceal his face, he couldn't dare look at him because it would make him more nervous than ever. Sure, he's nervous now, but most of all... He was afraid of how he would react if the boy who is now sitting next to him would talk to him. Sasuke has taken his place next to the Uzumaki, he can certainly feel a very uncomfortable and stressful energy, it even made him out of balance.

How was he supposed to feel when the one next to him felt different emotion, the raven haired looked over slightly and can see that Naruto's head was resting on the surface of the desk and looking the other way. The class went on with their chattering and each student was introducing themselves, since the boys were in the back it would take a long time for them to introduce themselves to the class.

Good thing neither of the girls were in this class, except for a certain long haired blond who was eyeing on the Uchiha and blushing so much. _Damn that forehead girl, so she finall gets to have Sasuke-kun!_ Ino whined in her mind, but as her turquoise, blue eyes stared intently at the raven haired Uchiha and sighs dreamily at the sight of such a handsome young man. _Wait, what's this? _The blond looked over at Sasuke and saw how he was staring at Naruto, this made her feel very curious about this situation. Is the Uchiha interested in the Uzumaki? That looks absurd! Ino scratches her head when turning around, _should I tell her?_

"Naruto! Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Asked Iruka with a smile.

Just when the nervous blond had everything under big pressure, now this? He looks up with sweat, gulping and seeing all eyes on him. Oh no, those eyes weren't anything compared to Sasuke's. He can feel his eyes laying on his face, those intimidating, dominant eyes just looking and observing him so hypnotically. Naruto was afraid to speak for fear that his voice would come out trembling and high pitch, he can feel his whole body shaking and twitching,_ what to do? Oh my why me!?_

Then the bell rings as the teacher sighs and looks at the nervous boy with a grin.

"Well, saved by the bell. Better get going to your next class now"

Nodding and having no time to waste, Naruto quickly grabbed his bag and stands up to scram out of here. One problem, a hand caught his wrist causing Naruto to gulp. He dares not turn around as the person who has his wrist, whispered into the Uzumaki's ear. Ooh such a tender, soft voice, so mature, so deep, and, yet how gentle it sounded. The hairs on his arm even spiked up as shivers went down his spine, _my god what a voice... what a- Wait, the hell am I thinking!?_

"Usura tonkachi... Let's walk together" The raven haired said as he escorts the blond out of the room, Iruka watched and smiles at them as he chuckles.

As they left the class, the two walked down the hall and Sasuke just seems to be getting closer and closer when eventually his arm slwoly goes around Naruto's waist. This causes for concern and as much as Naruto feel that it seems ok what Sasuke's doing, he snaps and tears his arm off. The blond's cheeks were colored in dark red as he distanced himself away from the Uchiha, for once Naruto felt angry and at the same time irritaed with Sasuke's strange, gentle ways.

"Sasuke-teme! How dare you, you... you... you have Sakura-chan, so why!?" Naruto blurts out, both his hands making fists.

"Don't fight it, Naruto..." The Uchiha starts walking slowly towards him, he looks so handsome... He was so beautiful just as a prince should be, his eyes so focused on the blond's face when they slowly looked down at such yearning lips.

"N-no! Sasuke, no!" Naruto's blush began to intensify when he turns to quickly leave.

Running fast and leaving him behind, Naruto only hoped that he won't share this next class with him. This would make his day terrible! For one thing... His heart was pounding so fast that if he wasn't careful, the blond could've gotten a hear attack already from such a tense moment. He also didn't like how Sasuke was staring at him, the way his eyes examined him were as if he was ready to pounce on him.

That made his whole body tremble knowing at what he just though, but picturing it was a whole different thing... He could just imagine the sneaky Uchiha coming from behind and knowing the blond down on the floor, there his tongue would lick his earlobe as his hands began to trace around his body... _No, no, no! Naruto what are you think!?_

He goes in the class which was already full with students, he gulps as he figured he came in late. Taking a seat next to someone, he'd some to realizationg that that someone was his girlfriend! She tapped his upper arm to get his attention, he looked over and gasped slightly when seeing her.

"Oh... Hey, Hinata"

"Naruto-kun... h-how do you feel?" She was still worried since what happened earlier.

"Oh.. I'm fine, couldn't be better! I'm happy to see you" He lies, but was honest about the 'see you' part after all he's trying to make an effort in this relationship. He knows that with the Uchiha is a hopeless love, wait... love? _No, I'm not- I don't feel... that way, or do I?_

Hinata blushes at the moment her beloved said "I'm happy to see you" she felt so many things; she felt happy, more enthusiastic, and much more postive than before. He first class with the pink haired girl was a little tensed as Sakura had to tell everyone about her summer with Sasuke, every girl was envious, but supported her. The timid woman wasn't sure what to say on Sakura's behalf, she was the most intelligent person in school for being able to get straight A's along with some B s.

She seems like the perfect person for the populest guy in school, well so far as Hinata has been observing them... They seem to have a good relationship even if Sasuke remains to be a mysetious person. Still... The one thing that hurts was Naruto's reaction when he saw them together, the way his face changed into that pained look. The way his lips slightly quivered and his eyes looking so sad without their shining light.

Hinata was worried at that point, thinking that her relationship with him would never last because of what happened earlier. Now she's happy knowing that Naruto's here and sitting beside her, this would the perfect chance to try to make things a little better. In the meantime, Sasuke was in another class and just looking out the window. _I'm only with Sakura so that... that I can try to forget you. I realize that I can't... but what happened!?_

He scratches his head trying to figure out why he and Naruto distanced themselves from each other for so long, it wasn't like that. No, not at all... It was making him restless and making him feel hopeless. A gentle hand took his, Sasuke blinks and looks at whoever took his hand. He hoped it was him, he hoped to look at those precious blue eyes... Instead he was staring into a pair of emerald, green eyes that belonged to his girlfriend.

"Oh hello" Sasuke said normally, which was one look at her and then looking back out the window.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura chirped and pecked his cheek, when she noticed that he wouldn't return the kiss; it caused concern. The pink haired stared at him and tilts her head, making a frown. "What's wrong?"

Sasuke knew he couldn't stay so troubled, otherwise she'd notice and that would be bad. Very bad, he turns his head to face her with a small smile on his face. Telling her that everything's ok even if inside he felt horrible and just wished he knew what happened to him and the blond. If only he knew, if only they had talked about it then they wouldn't be so apart and this was hurting him so much.

Those smiles he gave to Sakura were nothing, as much as he stroked her hair and felt the softness of it... The way he ran his fingers through the locks of her pink hair was as if he could do it to Naruto. He could almost picture him right now; in front of him while Sasuke continued running his fingers through his spiky, blond hair. His lips widened the smile, but reverted back into that small one when his image of Naruto fades away and realizes that he was still stroking Sakura's hair.

The blond was looking out the window and back at Hinata, smiling cheerfully and trying to continue his purpose of forgetting Sasuke; to forget these strange feelings inside him and try to learn how to love the Hyuuga girl. When Naruto stares at her innocent features and the way she smiled with a blush on her cheeks, the blond could only admire at such naivete, but could never find it attractive as his mind continues thinking on that Uchiha.

Hinata carefuly leans over as she tried to kiss him on the lips, Naruto kept still and suddenly was getting nervous because in his eyes... It was Hinata who was coming closer to him, it wasn't Hinata's lips who was inching closer, no... Naruto was picturing Sasuke.

* * *

Well that's chapter 2, hopefully it was ok. The next one will be coming soon! Please review if you really like it, I really appreciate it. Thanks! 


	3. Recess Is Hell

Ok, this story not only will deal with NaruHina and Sasuke, but it also contains many of other pairings as hintend in this chapter. Many one-sided, but they will all (miraculously) be concluded as the story goes on. Ok, this chapter will have a small little indication of what happened between Sasuke and Naruto, but it won't be fully revealed until chapter five! -- I know, I'm being mean, but I like keeping the suspense and make people think what happened.

Sorry if Chapter 2 was confusing to some, but I guess I'm a weird person that way o.O. I hope Chapter 3 provides some good things, oh yeah.. it's looong so sorry! Hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Recess Is Hell

"W-wait Hinata!" Naruto gently placed his hand in front of him to block her from coming closer.

The rest of the class watched and whispered to each other, Kiba one of the Hyuuga's bestfriends observed and muttered to himself some stuff. He too like her cousin also disapproved their relationship, he has watched her from a distance and loved her from a far. He sighs sadly when he saw Hinata attempting to kiss Naruto, but relieved at seeing him not ready for it.

Wait, any guy would love to kiss the pretty Hyuuga, her innocence and that sweet face. How can anyone deny those beautiful lips? Especially naruto; he's been acting weird lately and around Hinata. Sure he being nice and all, but there's something bothering Kiba. Right now the blond has denied the kiss, alright so he isn't ready, but aren't the girl supposed to be one who are unsure of things?

The Inuzuka sighs unknowing of a person who was watching him, from the corner of his eyes which were covered by his dark shades was the quiet person of the school. He rarely speaks, but only people like Hinata and Kiba were the ones he speaks most of the time. He was oke with the Hyuuga and the Uzumaki just as long as they're fine in their relationship, though he's been observing them for a while and noticed how the blond denied the girl's kiss. It doesn't really cause that much concern, his mysterious eyes looked back at the love-struck Kiba.

The Aburame sighs and looks out the window, noticing the loya white dog, Akamaru. Sure, Kiba did get annoyed and partially lonely without his bestfriend. Now he looks different, the way he watched and sighed at the couple, Shino knew that his friend was in love and with the wrong person. The quiet one stares at Kiba and never felt so mesmorized at such a beautiful sight, but if he tried to confess Kiba would be freaked out and then never talk to him again.

Though... The Aburame won't give up until he makes the Inuzuka his, but first things first... He has to stop thinking about Hinata.

"G-gomen nasai... did... did I rush things?" Hinata asked as she lowered her head and looked down down at the floor. Feeling so foolish that a kiss might do the trick, but now she realizes that it was futile and plain stupid.

"N-no, no! It's not your fault, you were just trying to help me. It's my fault, I don't know what happened. Something just came over me, that's all" Naruto said honestly, he wasn't prepared to be kissed, yet. Though he wasn't certain if Hinata' the right person to kiss first.

The bell rings and soon everyone heads to their other classes, it went on until some students had their lunch break. This of course meant recess! At least he can take a break from this nervous habit and all this time feeling like he was trapped or something, it doesn't matter. Just as long as he can smell the fresh air and admire the outside view, will if only he could be alone that is.

Reaching in the large cafeteria and smelling the terrific aroma of food, a teenager like him doesn't want that though. Even if it does smell pretty good, _I wonder if there's any ramen place near,_ your typical Naruto. The crowd of students kept coming and going, some stayed to talk to old and new friends, other left outside to buy their food instead of eating inside. Everything seemed to be normal, that's when the girls start getting excited. In came the dashing male Hyuuga who is obviously looking for his lovely cousin, at least this one they should spend some time together.

Though it didn't make much of a difference, he can still see her and be with her at home, but he wants to be with her now because it would be in private once they go outside. He was looking for her and no where, he was beginning to lose hope when she appeared. Though Hinata was being accompanied by her two bestfriends; they almost acted as though they were bodyguards. Kiba was more protective of her than Shino, Kiba could just growl at any guy who comes close to Hinata.

She and the Aburame sighed and everytime she excuses the Inuzuka's behavior. As for the quiet one, he looks away and just pretends that nothing happened. This is his only chance and Neji springs into action, pushing everyone aside and reaching towards her. His eyes stares into a reflection of the same color of his eyes, but they look so different in many ways.

Her eyes shine with sweetness and eyes looking kind with so much innocence, while his eyes show this intimidating stare. Eyes that looked serious and hard, totally the opposite. The little Hyuuga gasps and looks up at him, smiling shyly.

"Neji-niisan..." She whisperes and looks at the floor; admiring the plain white tiles as her palled cheeks were filled with redness.

"Hinata-sama..." Neji gulps and carefully tries to put on this calm feature.

Little do they know, sitting around the corner was Tenten and Lee. Apparantly Lee finally decided to have the audacity to sit next to her and just talk to her, it didn't matter that they only had this friendly conversation. It was more than enough for him to just be near her; to admire the scent of her rose perfume, and to love how she looks.

Tenten may not have brains like Sakura, she may not be prettier than Ino, and may not be adorably shy like Hinata, but Tenten has spunk. She is bold, full with youthful energy, and is one of the toughest girls in school. Sure she does struggle with her studies because lately it's been hard trying to pass the tests, so far she's been able to get B and B's and some C . At least they were good grades that's without a doubt, when the bunned haired girl watched how Neji was trying to talk to Hinata and the way his face looked calm, almost tender towards the demure girl...

Tenten frowns and looks away, facing Lee as she puts up this smile. A pained, weak smile and Lee knew that she was heartbroken.

"Tenten, please don't be sad" He said as he reaches for her hand.

"Lee, you don't understand how much he means to me!" Tenten pulls her hands back, tears threatning to come out.

"No, you're wrong..." Lee sadly said, he knows what she's going through because he too was in love and this girl in front of him was distancing herself from him.

Tenten frowns and took his hands, apologizing to him after being a little rude to him. Lee blinks and smiles at her, trying to calm her down so that she doesn't cry. He doesn't like to see her cry, as for the Hyuugas they finally locked eyes at once Neji told her that she shouldn't be afraid.

"Hinata-sama... I was wondering if we could go out for lunch"

"G-gomen nasai, but..." Hinata was about to say something else when she saw Naruto, she gasps and looks at her cousin. "Sumimasen, but I-I can not. I'm going with Naruto-kun" She bows in respect as she turns on her heel to go to where Naruto is at.

Neji at a loss of words and sighs, feeling hopeless that things aren't going as he was hoping for. His cousin just loves the Uzumaki and there was no way he could keep intervening, by the watchful eye of Tenten there was hope left in her. Maybe there was or not, if she could just try to reach out and try to gain his attention.

She stands and waves her hands for the Hyuuga to see, Neji watched her and saw that Lee was there as well, but right now he felt awful. He wants to be alone for a while and so leaves the cafeteria to go outside instead, Tenten blink and frowns once again. Starts walking away when Lee caught her wrist.

"No, Tenten. It's best to leave him alone, I'm sure he wants to be alone for a while" He said firmly, it was part that he felt sorry for her, but at the same time he didn't want her to be hurt if Neji were to scowl at her.

Kiba watched Hinata going to her boyfriend and it made him feel angry that she left again, for Shino it was an opportunity. He doesn't just have to grab him and then kiss him, no not like that at all. Instead the Aburame nudges the Inuzuka and tells him that it would be best that they go outside for fresh air, reluctantly Kiba agrees and storms out of the cafeteria with Shino following from behind.

So far things are going well for him, now if only he do something to get his attention. Naruto and Hinata decided to go out to eat even if the blond really wanted to be alone for a while, but actually this would be the best chance to finally tell Hinata about his feelings. That he doesn't truly love her, he likes her as a friend or like a sister type affection. So once they reached to the fresh air and the bright sun shining upon them, the two began searching fo the nearest ramen shop.

Naruto's hopes that they soon find something his stomach was really hungry, back in the cafeteria the populest couple arrived while the girls stared at Uchiha Sasuke and recieved glares from Haruno Sakura. The pink haired was over protected and clingy to him, as much as he dislikes it he has to live with it for now. He looks around the large and semi-crowded cafeteria, there was no sign of the blond and that disappointed him.

He sighs when he gasps as he was suddenly dragged out of the cafeteria by Sakura, who knew she was strong? Well it didn't matter anymore, maybe being outside in the warm temperature will help him forget about what happened earlier. _Naruto, Naruto, Naruto..._ Was all he could think and looks like trying to forget someone that you love since kindergarden was difficult.

Love's complicating and mysterious; it works in ways that you don't understand sometimes. Most of the times love can be a beautiful emotion, when two people finally start working out together and express lovely feelings. An emotion, an action that two people can harmonize together, but there are times when love is such a troubling emotion.

Times that you can't decipher the feeling and that you can't always understand, love can also be tragic and cruel. Leaving behind a reckless, shattered heart with no more hopes or dreams. Things that strike without warning and leaving you on the floor with tears and agony, that is what Naruto felt when that day happened as he begins to remember. They were the bestest friends and always stood up for each other, heart breaking memories that makes him more determined to forget Sasuke and just life how it is.

_Three years ago it was supposed to be the day when he was about to declare to that cute blond, he adores those precious blue eyes, and with such a cute face. He didn't care that he was only fifteen, he was in love and it didn't matter with who either. It was the end of Jr. High School and summer vacation was just around the corner, he couldn't wait to spend his whole vacation with the kawaii little kitsune._

_He was so cute with that fox like face, so innocent, so adorable that he could just kiss him all over, that and more... Hitting the tender age of fifteen has been making him feel different things that he really wanted to do something special for the blond, Naruto was at home and feeling so happy. His bestfriend Sasuke was going to call him soon because there was something he wanted to tell him, he blushed when he daydream of a possible love confession._

_The fourteen year old wasn't ashamed of falling in love with the same gender, but who cares? As long as you feel so happy about this emotion and that you really love this person... You won't be shunned, Naruto giggles as he was in his room and just waiting for the telephone to ring. The young Uchiha fixed himself and had a little basket, he wanted to invite Naruto to a picnic. He blushes at the thought and starts walking towards the phone, at that moment his older brother was there reading a book when he noticed his younger brother reaching to the phone._

_"Ah... Sasuke, did you know that we're going on a family trip?" Said the sly weasel._

_"Nani!? What do you mean? I don't have time go, well when?" Sasuke demands._

_"Today around 5:30 P.M" He responds, calmly._

_This was bad, he didn't have time and it wasn't fair. He only has half an hour left! _Maybe if I call him, he'll understand... I mean, I'm sure this tupid family trip won't last long. _He thought, so he grabs the cordless phone and goes to his room to call Naruto in private. The blond wakes up when the phone rings, he was excited and scurries to get it._

_"Hello?"_

_"Naruto..."_

"Naruto-kun...?" Hinata nudges his arm as she looks at him worriedly.

"Huh, w-what?" Naruto blinks and looks around, he realized that he was only remembering about what happened. He sighs and looks at the confused look of the timid Hyuuga. "Oh, gomen nasai. I was thinking about stuff" He laughs nervously as he scratches behind his head.

To Naruto's surprise they were actually in Ichiraku Rame restaurant, he doesn't remember being here in the first place. He sighs and grabbed his chopsticks as he starts eating some of his noodles, just so happens that his stomach wasn't hungry anymore. Memories really sink in badly now do they? He leaves the bowl alone and just for Hinata to finish, she looks over at him and frowns when she sees how her boyfriend denied the bowl or ramen.

She stops eating and tells him that it was best to go for a walk instead, Naruto seems to agree to the suggestion and smiles. Paying the ramen guy and walking off with Hinata, he looks around wondering the time for when they go back. Luckily for hims, his girlfriend has a watch and looks at it to check the time, she tells him that there's time left. For the blond it was ok, as they continued walking along they spot Shino and Kiba with Akamaru. They Hyuuga smiles when the three of them were taking a nap; it makes her happy knowing that her bestfriends are getting along so well, Naruto and Hinata went on until he spots Neji.

The blond stops and went behind a tree and pulled the demure young girl towards him, she wasn't sure what got into him when he explained to her. She peeks out and frowns slightly, her cousin was sitting on a bench and looking up at the sky. He watches the birds fly by and begins to count them as he usually does; eight in total and slightly smiles.

When the sun's light shines upon him, he can feel the warmth coming from the largest and brightest star. He sighs and closes his eyes and just basks in the sun, Hinata stares and saw this looks on his face, she also looks at how he seems to glow in the light of the sun. He looked so different, so calm, yet so sad that it made his face pure and more emotional.

Hinata wasn't sure what she was feeling right now, but it feels a lot different than how she felt with Naruto. Her blush consumes her cheeks as she grabs Naruto's hand and tells him to go the other way instead, she didn't want Neji seeing them. The blond agress and they walked around the male Hyuuga and heads into a clearing, they began to talk about other things rather than their relationship. They talked about how the school was, the teachers, and the students.

Hinata wanted to move to another subject and talk about their relationship, she wanted to ask if he still wants to keep going; if he still loves her or whether or not Sakura still interested him. She stops him and looks into his eyes, pleading him with her docile, nervous look to stay and listen. Naruto gets the message and keeps his eyes on her, the Hyuuga blushes and looks down; staring at the ground while her hands played with each other. Ten minutes later she looks up and opens her mouth, but...

"Hinata-chan! Naruto!" A voice called out.

The two looked over to see who it was and tensed up, both have become nervous and silent. Neither said anything or made a move, both Uzumaki and Hyuuga faced another couple. A couple that made Naruto sad, a couple that made Hinata tense and feel sort of like they were the rivals. A couple that was an obstacle for them, but for Naruto it was torture in his heart.

"Hey guys, nice to see you two!" Sakura said happily and took the blond's hand and shook it. "Long time no see, how are you?"

"J-just f-fine" He responds nervously making the pink haired giggle.

"Hinata's shyness is affectiong you now?" Her emerald, green eyes looked over at a pair of silver, white eyes and smiled at her. "Hi Hinata-chan, how's it going with Naruto?"

"Umm... j-just fine, thank you f-for asking" Hinata responds nervously as well.

This recess felt like hell; it was horrible becaus enot only did these two different couples came together, but now they'll spend the rest of recess together! All four of them, Sasuke and Naruto exchange glances at each other while the girls were chattering. Sometimes the blond would start the Uchiha for a little while, Hinata would look at him and noticed that he's looking at Sakura. Since she was in the way of Sasuke causing Naruto to look like he was staring at the pink haired instead.

Same goes for Sasuke when he looks up and sees the Uzumaki, since Hinata was in the way and Sakura just happened to look at where her beloved was looking at. The pink haired looked at where he was "looking" at and saw the indigo long haired girl, Sakura frowns slightly and looks off. If only these girls knew exactly what was going on, the four walked back to school.

The walk felt like an eternity, each step was harder than the other and for the boys it felt terrible. Knowing that they're walking together with the girls right next to them, Naruto is Hinata's and Sasuke is Sakura's. It seemed right, it looked right, but it just seems wrong. All four of them were a little tensed with things on their mind, the boys and their troubled love life and the girls feelings that their boyfriends don't love them.

It was all misunderstanding as they enter the building and each go their own way, but with one last glance from Sasuke to Naruto and Naruto to Sasuke as they both go their seperate ways.

* * *

There you have it, hate it, neutral with it, or you plain like it? Review and tell me your thoughts, thanks for putting up with this chapter though. To be honest it was hard to think of it and write it down on paper first, but well I thought I'd give other side pairings a change too yeah well tell me what you guys thing! Chapters 4 and 5 will come soon, I promise! 


	4. A Long Way Home

Geez!!! ;;; I am SO SORRY for not updating quickly, I bet I made a lot of you guys wait for a long time now. I'm sorry I've been busy with other stuff and especially drawing my very own doujinshi, if I had a scanner I'd at least put a couple of pages ; too bad I don't --... well anyway, onward with the story! Ok, well this chapter will contain some mature stuff but it isn't that, that mature (I hope).

So far in this chapter, Sasuke just can't handle the temptations of getting our favorite lil kistune ; so yeah, it's a pretty long chapter but I guess it's pretty good. Eh... I guess, well I'll leave it up to you guys!

* * *

Chapter 4: A Long Way Home

It was the last class and it didn't matter, there was no homework because this is the first day of school and everyone is just getting to know each other. Nothing more than that, there was no homework and no other type of work either, but does that really matter? No, it doesn't of course... He was thinking and thinking too much, Tenten was sitting at his side and at his left was Chouji who just can't stop eating as he has his bag of chips.

The blond sighed and managed to have a nice conversation with the two just so that he could stop thinking about the same thing over and over, at least he gets to enjoy the last class of the day. He looks out the window and wonders about the things that have happened; it has been a long day and well nothing, but a cup of tea could help to relax his mind.

He was waiting for the bell to ring, _only ten minutes left and I can just go home because I could use a nice warm bath... _He thought with a sigh and just stared at the clock, looks like his wish was granted when the bell rung and Kurenai gave the last farewell to them. She was one of the prettiest teachers next to Anko and Tsunade, though Kurenai seems to have a secret relationship with one of the male teachers.

It didn't matter even though the girls in the class giggled to themselves as they left, Naruto was the last to leave because he was still caught in his own world. Why remember that happened so long ago? Did his heard and mind really miss those times? It seems that way, he grabs his bag and left the room, everyone else was laughing and chattering. Everyone was really happy to finally leave school, that's understandable because even Naruto was getting tired of it.

Not because of the classes, but because of other things that have happened since school started. Nothing seemed easy as everything was getting complicated now he was outside and felt relieved to be outside once again, ah to take in the fresh air and feel the sun's light touching your skin. What a beautiful day to feel awful and depressed, how ironic indeed... He sighs and was just about to walk on his way home when someone placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

He instantly froze and gulped, not wanting to turn around or anything, but upon hearing this tired tone he knew it couldn't be him. No, his voice was deep and hypnotic, this one was dull and bored so it couldn't be him. This relieved the blond and looked back seeing this lazy expression and a guy who seemed so bored out of his mind, he also recognized him because of his ponytail.

"Oi, Naruto, why so glum?"

"Oh, it's nothing Shikamaru, I probably ate something that made me sick" Naruto lied.

"Oh ok, hey how are things with the Hyuuga girl?"

_Why does everyone want to know, not like we're the cutest couple on earth or something._ He sighs and does his usual grin and scratches behind his head. "Well... it's ok"

"Least you're stabled" Shikamaru sighs and looks around when his eyes stopped to look at Ino who was talking to Sakura, he sighs again making a lop-side smile as he places his hand behind his head.

"Yeah well... so I'll see ya!" Naruto smiles widely.

The blond's small conversation with the lazy genius didn't go un-noticed when certain pair of black eyes watched, he was becoming disturbed and jealous that the two talked so nicely. Doesn't the Uchiha have a girlfriend? So why feel so worried because Shikamaru wanted to talk with Naruto? Maybe he was afraid to lose him, but he already has someone and has said that he'll try to pay more attention to her. Though... It's not working since his eyes watched the blond walking away, he could wish that Sakura would stop gossiping with her friend.

Sasuke was becoming restless and impatient, he was getting tired and if she wasn't going to say 'bye' already then he'll just march off just to catch up to Naruto. Wait, someone's approaching him and it was none other than timid, little Hyuuga Hinata. She was running because once she caught up to him she began to pant; catching her breath as she stood up straight.

Looking into his blue eyes as she blushes and smiles cutely with that bit of timidness. _Alright, so at least they're going to talk, _Sasuke sighs and looks off knowing that he'll just get jealous by looking at them. Though with the Hyuuga it wasn't a big deal because she's so shy and naive that it's not really a challenge for a dominating Uchiha like him. He almost chuckles and smirks to himself as he thought about it, but there was one huge obstacle that almost succeeded and he happens to be by the tree with his sketch book in hand.

He was drawing and trying to capture the right details of a certain blond, his emotionless black eyes stared at the innocent, but cute kitsune. His lips made into a small smile as the short black haired young man watched Naruto. Sasuke sees that guy by the tree and went to defense mode, he growls softly getting ready to intervene. It didn't matter that Sakura would find out once and for all; it would actually be good because like that... He will leave her and maybe Naruto would leave Hinata.

Sasuke watched Sai and just felt super uncomfortable, as long as the artist stays by the tree without trying to inch forward that's ok. The two continued to talk when it seemed like Naruto doing all the talking, either way the two decided to start walking home. After all the kitsune needs to take Hinata home, at least that's the nicest thing he can do fr her.

Besides he really wants to tell her something, hoping that she'd understand, the two began to walk away as Sasuke panicked in the inside. He gulps and looks at Sakura, luckily she was done jibber jabbering with Ino and looks over at him. Not thinking about it the Uchiha grabs her hand and starts walking off. The pink haired blinks and blushes brightly for as long as they've gone out...

Sasuke never grabbed her hand, she smiles happily knowing that he finally grabbed her hand. Haruno walked beside him and just kept smiling happily, right now Sasuke's intentions was to follow the other couple while at the same time take the pink haired home. His eyes continued looking at the couple making sure that they don't hide from him, Hinata took Naruto by the arm and just looked around with the obvious blush on her cheeks. She hopes that Neji wouldn't come this way.

She knows that he might come in late because he was with his friends, the timid girl was slightly worried for her dear cousin, but she's sure that he'll be alright. As long as she's with Naruto she's a happy girlfriend, and what about the blond himself? Well he was just walking her home nothing more than that. He remembers what her house looks like; it was like a mansion because since the Hyuuga family was noble and in the upper class section as a certain other family...

Naruto knew that as long as he sees huge gates then that's where he'll drop her off since the father never did like stranger in the mansion. For as long as he can remember the father was stern and strict, well that's what he can assume from the looks of such a serious face. Well he does what's best for his daughter anyway so as long as his dear Hinata comes home safely. They finally make it to the grand gates, she stops and stares into his wonderful eyes as she leans in.

This time he can't let himself get nervous and he can't reject her this time, he has to give her a chance and try. _Sasuke is in the past so just push it aside!_ Naruto watches her lips now an inch away form his, he gulps and allows Hinata to give a small peck at his lips. That was all and Naruto was relieved, he hugs her and watches her enter through the open gates. He turns around and heads off to his own home, it wasn't that far maybe two blocks away.

He lives in an apartment which was different than the luxurious way of living like the Hyuugas, the blond didn't care and just kept walking on his way. He was thinking again, daydreaming about someone and daydreaming about something that should've happened. A confession about their love, something that could've, that should've bind them together. Something that he wished he was at his side and not the pink haired, even though she was a good friend... But, the blond wanted no, wished to be by his side and hold his hand.

To be able to kiss his lips and know his taste, he was then pushed against the wall as he yelps. Suddenly the person grabbed Naruto and rushed him towards a dark place where he couldn't see and then was turned around only to be crushed against the wall again. Naruto whimpered and was terrified to look at the person. The blond wasn't sure who was there and that panicked him, this never happened to him before.

The person looked down at the terrified blond, he watched as he began to tremble. That caused him to smirk as the person leans in and touched Naruto's body with his. His face leans in a little, his eyes looking at such scared look and rubs his nose against the blond's cheek. Immediately Naruto gasped when something was rubbing against his soft cheek where the imprinted whiskers are, that something began going down. It was heading down towards his neck and before you know it a tongue flickers out and licked the base of Naruto's neck.

The blond raises his head up and gasps, hands began walking on him as one slithered up in his shirt and looked for a sensative sport to make Naruto squirm. The hand did so as the kitsune whimpered trying to resist the urge to moan out.

"N-no... st-stop please..." The boy plead in a whisper, placing both of his hands against the person's chest to try to push him away.

The stranger proved to be stonger as his body began to rub against Naruto's, his tongue continued to lick the blond's neck leaving trails of his saliva. Suddenly the person began to kiss and suck on Naruto's neck, the blond winced and gasped as he closed his eyes with tears threatning to escape. The more Naruto resisted the more the person crushed him with his body, his hand continued playing around with the blond's chest and sensitive nipple where he yelped.

"Oh please no!" Naruto plead and tried to push the person away, but the person was doing it so well. The person was so gifted, he was able to make him feel pleasure and make him yelp, oh but who is he?

"...Naruto..." The person said in this husky tone that even Naruto could tell that this person was in the mood, but that voice it was familiar to his ears. The blond's eyes widened when the person began to lick up to Naruto's lips.

"I love you, Naruto... I've always have!!" The person said and before the blond could say something his mouth was devoured.

His mouth worked so well, the person grabbed the blond's arms so that he wouldn't move while the person's body weight kept this kitsune still. Naruto whimpered and couldn't take it anymore, he suddenly moaned in between kisses as the person smirked while he conitnues working on Naruto's mouth. His tongue darted in the blond's mouth as it licked around the walls of his mouth before meeting with the other tongue.

The two tongues began to wrestle each other as their saliva mized, the person then sucked gently on Naruto's tongue before kissing him again and roughly. He began to deepn the kiss further when he suddenly began sucking gently on Naruto's upper lip, licking around his lips to moist them before he kissed him again.

This person couldn't resist anymore, all this time desiring and having this hunger for Naruto was exploding now. The blond was defenseless and beginning to lose conscious as his vision was becoming blurry, but he tried to keep up as his lips followed the person's movements. They were pleasurable and fantastic, but he wants to know only one thing... Who is this person?

Naruto found the strength to push the stranger away and touched his bruised lips because of such a kiss, his blue eyes searched for the person, but he was gone. The blond looked around and left the hidden place that he was in, looking around to see any trace. Nothing, nothing at all... The Uzumaki was confused and worried because he couldn't see the person, but the voice sounded so familiar. A stranger had kissed and made out with him and then confessing how much the stranger loved him!

Naruto shakes his head and decided to forget this incident, he went in the building and heads to his apartment. What a long day to get home, he looked in his mirror and saw the mark on his neck and the bruised lips caused by that rough kiss. Once the Uchiha did what he did he went back to his home, ignoring his brother and went straight into his room.

Falling on the bed and looking up at the ceiling, he began to chuckle and then it became a laugh as he starts to remember. He stops as Sasuke envisioned Naruto's defenseless form and smirks to himself, maybe his day wasn't so bad after all. After what he did by attacking Naruto and then kissing him so deeply and passionately was more than enough to satisfy him.

* * *

So what did you think? Was it ok? Was it dramatic? Anything, please comment. Also! Finally, the moment we've all been waiting for- The bitter sweet memories. They'll be like a special addition to the story, like how they met and became close friends before falling for each other and why they were seperated. I'll give one hint, it's got to do with a certain dad... but from who ...

Alright now, stay tuned for the next chapter! This time I'll update sooner ;;


	5. Memories Prt One

Alright, here's Chpt 5. Like the title of the chptr it's all about memories and there are more parts of it. So for those who wanted to know what exactly happened, from start to beginning you guys will see their childhood and as they start growing up. These are all about the past, like that you'll get a better understand of what really happened...

I'll keep putting more parts, this is just part one.

* * *

Chapter 5: Memories (Prt: One)

Long ago, maybe around thirteen years ago. Something happened during that day; it was as long as the two could remember that day and everytime they remembered it. It always brings a smile on their faces...

_It all began in kindergarden when they were finally placed in a school, they didn't exactly met that quickly as he was the new kid installed in the class. One day the children were playing the usual games as a knock was heard from the door, the toddlers didn't mind it as the teacher went over to see who it was. She opens the door and saw two figures around her height and one small figure; it was the mother and father of the little boy they brought._

_The mother was a very beautiful woman with long red hair that reached; even possibly past by her rear end, but she looked to be like the gentlest being on earth. The father was like a reflection of his son; with that same grin on his face, the same facial feature, and even the spiky blond hair! All except for those whiskers imprinted on the little boy's cheeks as he quickly hid behind his mother's leg._

_Seeing all this was new to him and seeing all these children was also new, the little blond whimpered and looked up at his mother trying to look like as if he was sick. Of course his wise mother wasn't going to fall for that now is she? As for the father, he was busy talking to the teacher and telling her about his son. On how he acts, his personality, and so on._

_"Alright Naruto, we're leaving"_

_That was always a good thing to hear so the little Uzumaki turned around to make his leave, but a hand caught his as he stops and looks up. It was his mother who was smiling a little sadly as she gently goes down on her knees and hugs him, trying to keep the tears in her eyes._

_"No, my little Naruto. Only me and your father, you need to stay here" She said and gently kissed his forehead as she stands back up._

_"Don't worry, we'll be back for you" The father said and pets his son and rubbing his head a little, smiling softly as he starts leaving along with his wife._

_The little boy shook his head and tried to go after them, but the teacher stopped him and waved at the parents. Little Naruto didn't like to be left alone and so his nose was becoming stuffy and lips began to quiver, his breathing was becoming faster and before you know it he was crying. Crying out for his mother and father because he didn't like to be left alone with so many strangers, the teacher frowned as she knows that dealing with first timers wouldn't be so easy._

_Now to calm this child, otherwise he won't have any friends to play with or to be friends with. The teacher picked him up and goes over to the little living room where there were many toys and plushies, she sat him down to see if he'd stop. Eventually he did, but wasn't interested in the toys unfortunately, she noticed that and smiled sadly as she was unsure what to do. It was then that the children grew curious, one who tried to peek and see to know who was the new kid was this little boy with red markings on his cheeks._

_Along with him was this little white puppy that the teacher decided to let it stay, as long as the young Kiba didn't start crying and yelling then that's good enough. It was until a little boy with black hair walked past the teacher to get a toy, he was being followed by two girls who stopped by the teacher's side. The pink haired blinked and wondered about this new kid with blond spiky hair, the blond girl blinked and also looked at this new kid._

_The little boy stopped and blinked, there was this standing in his way. He blinks and went around to have a good look at him, his eyes blink again when he sees a crying little blond. Naruto sniffled and rubbed his eyes when he felt a hand on his head as someone was patting him. The little blond stopped what he was doing and placed his hands in front of him and opened his eyes. _

_His pretty blue eyes looked around and locked with a pair of black eyes which also blinked, it was the first time they saw each other and the first time they stared in each others eyes. The black haired looked so mesmorized at such beautiful eyes; they were blue and so light like the color of the sky. It caused to make his cheeks slightly redden at such a sight, soft spiky blond hair, that cute innocent face, and those cheeks with those imprinted whiskers. He reminded the black haired of a fox when Naruto closed his eyes, his hands kept patting his head until he brung it back to him._

_The little boy tilt his head and observed him a little more, his finger went to the blond's eye and wiped his tears. This caused Naruto's cheek to lit up a little, still sad, but now he's confused at the action the other kid was doing to him._

_"Don't cwy, my name's Sasuke. You?"_

_The blond was surprised again and his cheeks lit up a little more, he blinked and gulped feeling nervous for some reason. He was still sad, but more confused than sad. "U.. umm Naruto"_

_The teacher watched and made an "aww" as she places a hand on her cheek, she chuckles to herself and was happy that the little blond was not getting a new friend. It's a start at least and she was happy that this new bond was born, the two girls watched almost envious tha their crush, Sasuke was acting so nice to the new kid. The one with short pink hair and a ribbon tired at the top of her head, she was still friends with the blond girl._

_Though at the same time they were somewhat rival, they were only children and with no idea with this thing called "love" as what they have is a crush. They have this liking towards the young Sasuke, so both girls went over to see what was going on, when the blond first looked at the pink haired he blinks and blushed slightly. When Sasuke looked at how the kitsune like boy looked at her he got defensive and stood near him almost holding his hand._

_"Sasuke-kun, who's he?" The little girl asked with a smile as she blushed._

_At first he didn't want to introduce his new friend and neither did he feel like talking to her or do anything. He wanted to leave so he takes the blond's hand and starts walking off when Naruto told him to stop, Sasuke did and turned around to look at a sad, pouty face that was so cute and adorable he didn't want him to start crying again. So they went back as the little blond smiled brightly, unknowing that Sasuke kept holding his hand._

_"M-my name's Naruto! You?"_

_"Umm Sakura" She smiles a bit and looks over at her friend/rival. "This is Ino"_

_Naruto looks over at the girl with turquoise blue eyes and that short blond hair, she was a little shy at first, but then approached and smiled at him as well. Ino blinks when she notices his cheeks, being so curious she pokes one of his cheeks to feel those imprinted whiskers. Sasuke's cheeks puffed a little as he seems to try to calm down._

_"Why do you have those things?" Little Ino asked curiously._

_"I don't know" He shrugged and smiles nervously._

_"Ok, ok now it's my turn" Sasuke said a little seriously, but with that child tone of his he sounded so cute even when he's angry. The little Uchiha took the Uzumaki else where to play._

_They met other children and Sasuke was always on the defensive especially when Naruto met Sai; a little artist who drew stick figures on paper. He began to follow the blond and even gave him candy; it was a sign of something more than just friendship. It seems that little Sai also had this crush on the blond, Sasuke had to always bop him on the head to keep him away. Even as a young child the Uchiha was always defensive, as for the Uzumaki he met a lot of people and didn't feel lonely anymore._

_In fact he never had so much fun with these people, his best friend was of course Sasuke and other person he got along so well was with Kiba and his puppy, Akamaru. Of course for the little jealous Sasuke he didn't like seeing the blond with other people, even though he doesn't understand why he felt like this. Still the boy felt so over-protective of him and felt that he needed to be near the blond, sure Naruto was cute he couldn't deny it and that he's loads of fun. _

_Least he was better than the girls who keep following him, Naruto also became friends with Chouji who was bullied by other kids most of the time and the sneaky fox came to the rescue. It wasn't until he also met up with Chouji's best friend, Shikamaru; who's very lazy, but still was pretty cool. The other boys were a little more strange though, Shino always wears these dark shades for who knows why and Neji had a black headband around his forehead and the only five year old boy with really long hair._

_He was also weird for those white eyes, but over-protective of this young girl who looked sort of like him except with short hair instead. When it came to girl it's obvious that Naruto looked interested in the pink haired because ha always comes up with things to impress her with, Sakura only had eyes for Sasuke, but still became good friends with the blond. In the end the Uzumaki never tried again because he always felt much better and happier with the Uchiha, but with other girls was a little confusing._

_Tenten proved to be a much better girl to play with, she's always seen with Lee playing tag and has always invited Naruto and Sasuke to play along. Ino only talked about dolls and other stuff that Naruto doesn't understand, this last girl was hard to talk to. She's always quiet and calm, but tends to stare at you endlessly without saying a word. Most of the time she'd be around other girls, but usually with Neji._

_Her name was Hinata and the blond never liked her because she was always quiet and doesn't do anything, he considered her to be boring. Though for the timid little Hinata she had a crush on the little blond. Kindergarden wasn't so bad as his parents came along with others as well, everyone went to their parents and Naruto was just about to head to his own when Sasuke grabbed his shirt. He frowns with this pouty look and felt sad knowing that he was leaving, his parents came and met up with the Uzumaki adults._

_"Sasuke, leave that little boy" Came the mother, she is a very sweet person with that gentle smile. Black back length hair with the same black eyes as the rest of the family._

_"It seems he doesn't want my little Naruto to leave" Said Naruto's mother who also came to see the little Uchiha still tugging on the blond's shirt._

_"Well now isn't this something, you are the Uchiha family" Came the father with his blond spiky hair, grinning at them as he looks down at the little boys._

_"Hai, I'm Uchiha Fugaku. This is my wife, Mikoto and my son, Sasuke. You... are?" The male Uchiha said, he was a serious person and had just came from greeting the Hyuuga family._

_"Very nice to meet you all, my name is Uzumaki Minato. My wife, Kushina and of course my son, Naruto" He said happily as he grinned again while scratching the back of his head._

_The adults began to enter in a conversation with the two boys stuck in the middle, it's not that at all. For as long as he's been with his parents, Sasuke knows that when adults starts talking it mean they'll take a long time to finish. Giving the young Uchiha an idea as he takes Naruto's hand and goes off with him. The Uzumaki blinks as he has no idea what's up, he did ask the black haired boy why he was taking him away. _

_Sasuke's only answer was that they "runaway" while the adults kept talking which backed fired once their mothers began calling them out. Naruto's instincts tells him to go back which they did, Sasuke tried to pull him back, but the blond wouldn't cooperate. Sasuke kept a firm hold of his shirt as he wouldn't back away, for the first time in life he actually enjoys the company of someone else. This energetic blond was the right person for him!_

_"Don't worry little Sasuke, if your parents allow it then we can come over and bring Naruto along" Said Kushina sweetly with a smile as she pats Sasuke's head._

_"I think it would be nice, what do you think anata?" Mikoto asks her husband to see what opinion he gives._

_"Well of course, we can have tea. I'm glad that my son has found a friend" Fugaku firmly said with a nod with arms crossed firmly above his chest._

_It was settled as they will visit tomorrow, for Sasuke it was the best thing. Just as long as Naruto comes over and play then that's enough to be grateful, this blond just completes his life. It makes him feel different, the two familes departed and went their seperate ways as tomorrow would be the best day of their lives._

* * *

And for those who don't understand some Japanese words I've placed, here are the definitions.

Kitsune - Fox

Anata - Darling

If you have anymore questions I'll be glad to help I'm self-teaching Japanese so I get some words stuck in my head a lot sweatdrop Well enjoy!


	6. Memories Prt Two

Yep, the next part of Memories. Don't worry, we're almost done with it only two more parts and it's onward with the story I promise! Though... I'm not boring you guys

-Sees people sleeping- ... ..eh well, I'll speed up don't worry. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6: Memories (Prt Two) 

_It was the big day and little Sasuke was so excited, he was running around his room wondering what to wear. He was only five and already he was worried on what to put on! Without him knowing his older brother came in without knocking since the two shared the room for now until they grow up, the older brother stops and blinks while looking at a very panicked, but excited Sasuke._

_He walks over and looks at his little brother trying to decide with these two clothing; a blue shirt or black shirt. This was really awkward, since when did the little Uchiha ever get so excited when a visito comes? Even when the Haruno family comes over, Sasuke never bothered to do anything or even dress up, heck the little guy could care less about Sakura's presence. So now... What is it that's making his brother so happy and jumpy? Only one way to find out._

_"Sasuke... what on earth are you doing?"_

_"Niisan, think the bwack shit will look good?" He asks holding the shit in front of him._

_"That's not what I asked, why are you so happy?"_

_"Cause Naruto's comin' over!!" Little Sasuke jumped out joy._

_"...Naruto?" He wonders, he blinks and leaves him alone for a while._

_Later on the door bell rang as Fugaku went over to the door and checked to see who it was, once confirmed he opens the door as two adults came walking. One of them carried a little boy, he was wearing a blue plain shirt along with shorts and sneakers. The adults greeted the Uchiha adults as they went to the living room to get more better acquainted with the rest of the family. The eldest son came over and looked at the strangers sitting on the couch, that's where he spots the small blond boy._

_With those slanted closed eyes and those printed whiskers on both his cheeks he looked just like a fox. The eldest must wonder, could this be the boy whom Sasuke was getting excited? The boy walked over where the adults are and the child was, the father came over and gestured for his eldest son to come towards him. Fugaku looked up with pride as he looks at the Uzumaki family._

_"This is my eldest son, Itachi"_

_Little Itachi who was only seven years old during that time, he blinks as he stared at the three people. Father and son were both blond and with the same hair style, the mother just had some feature as the son. Nonetheless, they were his parents. Itachi stared down at the little boy and blinked once again, he still wasn't sure that this boy was the one to drive his little brother crazy._

_He almost thought that maybe this kid probably had a sister which could be the reason for the young Uchiha to go absolutely crazy, that's when the door opened and closed as little Sasuke entered the living room where everyone was. Mikoto and Fugaku glanced over at their youngest son and were surprised of how tidy up and clean he looks, they know that their son wouldn't care of dressing up for a guest. Now look at him!_

_Hair nicely combed, but still with those spikes, wearing a black shirt and light gray pants along with black shoes. This little kid looked so cute it was partly shocking and amazing to see him like this. Young Sasuke stared at everyone whose eyes looked back at him, he felt the amount of pressure getting to him and he was about to hide when..._

_A laugh broke the intense silence, that laugh that familiar loud laugh could only belong to... Little Sasuke looked around the room and spots young Uzumaki Naruto __smiling__ at him! That smile was directed only to him! He felt special, the little Uchiha just felt special just because the blond smiled at him. Sasuke's cheeks began to feel a little warm now; his cheeks were slowly turning into a more pinkish color. He smiles back at Naruto and all of his shyness just went away, he starts walking over to him and just kept that smile._

_"Hello Sasuke" The parents said in unison as the little Uchiha smiled up at them and bowed._

_The young Uzumaki left the safety of his mother's lap and went over to Sasuke, smiling happily at him that he hugged him. Something that made Fugaku almost spilled his tea and almost made him flinch, but sure as hell that Sasuke wasn't complaining. Immediately, the little Uchiha pretty much returned the hug and caused for his cheeks to be blemished by a soft red salmon color._

_The mothers looked pretty happy, even Minato was happy that they were hugging. Itachi looked on and admits that he's pretty surprised because no one has ever hugged his little brother. No girls have ever been able to hug him, not Sakura, Ino, or even the shy Hinata. Most of the time Fugaku would invite the Hyuuga family so that the little heiress would get better acquainted to his son; the younger one because Itachi was a little too old for her. It was as if the father wanted to really be friends with the Hyuuga family, but was madly disappointed that Sasuke had no interest in the girl._

_Now this blond boy was __hugging__, yes hugging Sasuke! Sasuke who never bothered to take interest in anyone, Sasuke who just wanted to be alone and never had any friend, and now this same Sasuke has found that friend and he's hugging him! Certainly, it wasn't that serious because they were children and still so young. Fugaku thought that as their friendship continues might enlighten Sasuke to take interest in girls now. Was the man that desperate? _

_After the hug, the little Uchiha asked his parents for permission to take Naruto to his room. Mikoto gave a nod to them and the two smiled brightly as the two scrambled out of their sights as Sasuke practically pulled Naruto into his room. Leaving the door opened, Itachi just kept still and deiced to follow them in the room._

_"Say Sa-su-ke...?" Itachi tilts his head and watched as Sasuke was showing Naruto all of his toy and plushies._

_The blond looked in awe and was amazed at how many toys this boy had, he rubbed his eyes and smiled at hime. Naruto was really happy and happier when he was with Sasuke. What was so special about him that caused the five year old blond to feel so much better? Same goes with the black haired, what is it about Naruto that made him feel the need to be close? They were children and they didn't understand this feeling inside, they were only friends and this was the blond's first time to hang out with someone._

_Itachi stepped over and picks up the little blond, he stares into those very bright blue eyes and slightly smiled. _He is kawaii, _he thought and then his brother went over to him to poke his leg. Itachi looked down and watched how his little brother was feeling slightly angry and a tad jealous._

_"Umm, put him down" Sasuke ordered in that cute angry tone._

_"Hold on, will ya?" Itachi said slightly annoyed, he didn't like how his little brother was practically ordering him to put the blond down. The sly weasel just wanted to spend some time with this kid. "What's your name?"_

_"I'm Naruto!" The blond gave this bright smile and practically almost squealed out his name._

Gawd, this kid really is cute. _Itachi gulped and smiled a little more and nervously laughed. Patting the boy's head before putting hims down. "My name's Itachi"_

_"Ok, can I have him back?" The little Uchiha went over to grab Naruto's hand and walked off with him._

_"Hey wait a minute!" Itachi ordered and followed the two little boys._

_It's been like that for a while, until Kushina and Minato said it was time to go. Leaving the Uchiha brothers a little sad, it's as if they were brought into the light. It was all thanks to Uzumaki Naruto who placed a bright light into their lives. It was like this for a while, sometimes the blond would spend time in the Uchiha household and have fun with the brothers._

_Sometimes playing as knights like Itachi being the evil one and Sasuke the good one while Naruto was in the middle as the "damsel in distress" which made the mother laugh, but the father was a little concerned. It's almost as if the boys were fighting for Naruto, but they're only children not like they'll keep doing this again right?_

_Sometimes Sasuke would be given the privelage to be invited to Naruto's home, but regretably invited Itachi over or else he'll start whining. So it's been like this for the next couple of years, the families have spent lots of time together and celebrated each boy's birthday together along with other families. It was until the boys reached a certain age when one of them learned that he has a crush on the other boy, but it was also a day when someone left to another place._

_No longer the same house they used to be in, now they wen to another home in another neighborhood. Minato and Kushina told the Uchihas about their departure, secretly Fugaku was a little relieved because these days Sasuke was becoming too attached to the blond. Sasuke and Naruto were crying and Itachi couldn't deny the fact that he too was sad, the little boys were crying and crying. Naruto was only eight and Sasuke was nine, they couldn't take it and they didn'y want to be seperated. _

_The Uchiha said his last good bye and the Uzumaki family was gone, how will they ever meet again?_

* * *

End of this part, have patience with me please. It will be sooner than you think! Comments are of course welcomed! 


	7. Memories Prt Three

This chapter is very short, the next one if the final conclusion of their background history and then we'll get on with the best parts of the story which may take some time for me to write and plan it out. Hopefully you guys are enjoying it, I sure am enjoying writing this. 

I think you'll know who's the bad guy here who doesn't seem to understand.

* * *

Chapter 7: Memories (Prt Three)

_Four years later after the departure of the Uzumaki family, the blond settled in great in his new surrounding. He lived pretty close to Haruno's and across from him was the Inuzuka have because of the many dogs they have, but still Naruto was able t make good friends. Though none of them would ever replace the only one who reached his heart, at age eleven he realizes the sudden changes that he has now. He remembers when he was little and remembers the times they had together, it was so long ago that they've been together._

_Naruto realized too late that there was a feeling inside him, that there was something more that he felt. He had a crush on the Uchiha and now they they're seperated the blond doubts that they could ever see each other again, not just that, but he doubts that Sasuke would remember him. The blond stepped in the bus as it was off to school, it was almost the last day of school as tomorrow they will celebrate all the things that have happened in school._

_Most of the time, Naruto would be alone and sometimes he'd talk to other guys. So far the one he spent the most was twelve year old Sai, eve since the young artist found out that Sasuke was no longer around he's been getting nearer. it was an opportunity for the young artist and his cruch and infatuation for the young blond didn't go away. Sometimes he'd poke Naruto's cheek and touch his hand making Naruto nervous and a tad uncomfortable._

_The blond may not understand Sai's affection, but sure as hell it wasn't the same without the Uchiha. He sighs and greets everyone as he usually does, usually he'd never greet Hinata because she never does anything, but stand there and stare. Naruto sighs and greets her anyway, as always Neji's right behind her and greets the blond as well. He was heading to his class and kept thinking about the black haired boy and wondered how he's doing or whether or not he's ok. Naruto sighs and heads in the room, going to his seat he spots something the desk._

_It was a note, but from who? This note was really strange because for one thing, there was no name on it. The only thing it said was "To Naruto" so the blond didn't think twice and unfold it. He thought that it could've been something from Sai, his blue eyes looked at the message written on the paper and noticed that it wasn't Sai's writing at all. It was different and the message went:_

_I want you to go to the boy's bathroom._

_Just who can it be? And why would this sender want Naruto to go to the boy's bathroom? It it something important? Must be, the teacher hasn't arrived so the blond takes the opportunity to leave the room. He went down the hallway until he finds the door to the bathroom, for a moment there was a bit of cautiousness in him. _

_He was hesitating and felt his heartbeat going faster, the blond was nervous because he wasn't sure about this. Who could this person be? Naruto took on the approach and went in the bathroom, he was alone and wondered if this was all a joke so to make sure he starts walking around. His eyes stopped and there a note on the mirror, he takes the note and reads it._

_Good you're here, now don't move._

More riddles now, _Naruto sighed and thought that maybe this was all a waste of time. He was ready to leave when a pair of hands covered his eyes, that frightened him that he almost jumped. Soo he calmed down when a voice whispered into his ear._

_"I finally found you, usuratonkachi" Said this voice, when the person says that specific word it could only lead to one person._

_"S-Sasuke!!" The blond exclaimed and quickly embraced the Uchiha that he missed for so long, he began to cry softly._

_"Naruto, long time no see. I've missed you, where do you live now? And.. sshh don't cry" Sasuke smiled and then quickly asked for his address, typical him. Of course he starts to wipe Naruto's tears and trying to calm him down._

_The two began talking away while they were in the bathroom, it didn't seem that they cared about being in classes since these were the last two days. Now that Naruto gave the fiesty Uchiha his address and telephone number, things seem to be going back to normal. It seemed like a perfect happy ending once the two finally graduated the next day. When both families found out that the boys have found each other, the Uzumaki parents were very happy._

_As for Mikoto, Sasuke's mother was pleased and happy for her son. Reunited with his best friend and happy once again, when Fugaku learned about the situation he was ok with it at first, but has to admit that it's too much. Even when they were little Sasuke was very clingy to the little blond and now it seemed as though they were brought together by fate. However, that's beginning to worry Fugaku. Is he disappointed or ashamed of his son's strange interest in the blond?_

_It seem so as the Uchiha sighed when he overheard the happy conversation in the room, now Sasuke spends everyday with the blond. Not only that he also talks to him by telephone, this doesn't look appealing. The whole summer spending with each other's presence and as the years went by, they somehow made it to the same school and felt so happy together. _

_It was the beginning of Junior High and they kept going together, but as they mature to become more and more as young men. It was that time that Fugaku eavesdropped on something, his son confessed to his mother that he was in love. Not with a girl, but with a boy._

* * *

Yep, short chapter because there was nothing much I could write about. The next one however will be a little longer and will explain everything, the whole misunderstanding.

The couple next chapters will be pretty intense and it may be possible for mature scenes to come about, so get ready, till then I'll keep on writing! Comments please, thank you


	8. Memories The Final Conclusion

sighs Oh my god... tell me how long has it been now? I don't even want to know... T-T... I'm so sorry!! Gomen nasai!! I had writer's block for a looooong time and trust me, it's not pretty. I'm sure most of you must be a little pissed at me now (tries to evade the rocks being thrown at her) eep! Well here's the long awaited chapter 8, if some of you are still interested that is.

* * *

Chapter 8: Memories (The Final Conclusion)

_Nearly at an age of fourteen, Uzumaki Naruto couldn't stop dreaming about him. He felt so happy and alive that he could practically yell and say to the world that he's in love. He was unsure first, but when he talked about it with his teachers everything was back to normal again. He felt so happy and all he could think was confessing to him and just say it, though he'll feel a little nervous because it was awkward to fall in love and especially with a boy. Though he doesn't care anymore as long as he feels so in love then that's just fine, he sighs and heads into his shower to clean himself._

_In the Uchiha house hold, everything seemed normal and calm, but there was one individual who didn't feel the same. He growled slightly and tighten his fist that it began to shake, there was something he didn't like and something that disturbed him. He couldn't sleep because of those dreams and most of the time those dreams were about a wedding. Something he wished it could happen, something that he hoped his sons were going for when they grow up. The difference is that he never dreams about Itachi's wedding, no, Fugaku dreamed about his young son's wedding._

_He always dreamed about this luxurious wedding with many guests and family members, Sasuke would be there in front of the alter dressed in an expensive tux. It looked beautiful and smooth with a flower snuggled in his right pocket of his chest, he was magnificant. Then the bride came in wearing a beautiful white gown with a long tail which dragged along. No straps just a tube like gown with the transparent, glittery veil that covered her face. When it was time to kiss her, Sasuke unveiled her and it turned out to be Naruto!_

_Fugaku slapped his forehead and grunts, drinking his third cup of sake and just thought about the dangerous relationship between his son and the blond. There's got to be something he can do to stop it, it was embarassing to have a son who is in love with the same gender! It was a disgrace in the Uchiha family, his eldest son entered the room, but stopped when he saw his father with the cup of sake in his hand._

_Itachi blinked and wondered why his father was drinking, he carefully approached placing his hand on his shoulder._

_"Otousan... everything alright?"_

_"Itachi... my son, you won't disgrace me" Fugaku turns around, dropping the cup and then wraps his arms around his son._

_"What are you talking about?" Itachi was confused when his father hugged him and what did he mean by 'you won't disgrace me?' The young man wasn't sure about his father, but that's when Fugaku looked up and smiled slightly._

_"Find yourself a fine woman, understand? Your brother... Sasuke is a strange case. I doubt he'll find the right girl because-"_

_"He's with Naruto?" Itachi interrupted, but completed what his father wanted to say. He was still ok with the blond and really liked him, but when it came to Sasuke it was almost as if there was something more. So he tried to say something to try to "defend" them. "Sumimasen, otousan, but I think they're just friends. They act like brothers... Though Sasuke tends to be over protect Naruto..."_

_"No! My youngest son... Sasuke, I know what's going on... he's in love! He's in love with... with a boy! Do you realize-" Fugaku gripped Itachi's upper arms. "The embarrassement I will be going through!? Listen to me, I tachi I want you to tell your brother to get ready. We're leaving on a trip, __far__away__ from this place!"_

_Since that talk, Fugaku and Mikoto began packing up while Mikoto went to the closet to look for more stuff. Fugaku quickly left the room to make a quick phone call, but to who? Sasuke was in his room with the picnic basket and smiled happily to himself as he thought about the summer. A wonderful summer with his favorite blond and today he wanted to confess, today was the day for a love confession. _

_It didn't matter whether it was a boy, who cares if it was a boy anyway. The Uchiha was in love, yes in love with the blond. He left the room with basket in hand and was about to get the phone. Itachi came in and saw him, he blinks and went over to him._

_Sasuke, did you know that we're going on a family trip?" He began._

_"Nani!? What do you mean? I don't have time to go, well when?" Sasuke demands._

_"Today around 5:30 p.m" He said calmly. _

_This was bad, very bad and he didn't have much time. Actually there was no time, so there was only one thing to do. He dropped the picnic basket and grabbed the wireless phone and scrams into his room. Sasuke wanted to cry, he wanted to scream because of this unexpected trip that wasn't supposed to happen! He growls and sighs, dialing the blond's phone number and waits for him to answer. Naruto heard his phone ringing and he quickly goes over to grab it, he was excited and blushed intensely when he answered._

_"Hello?"_

_"Naruto... I need to cancel our picnic" Sasuke said regretably._

_"N-nanto..? N-naze? Naze!?" Naruto shouts in the phone feeling destroyed from the inside, he waited his whole life for this. The blond calms down and tries to take things calmly so that Sasuke wouldn't feel so bad._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... It's just my family wants to go on a stupid trip and ugh... It's today" He sighs, he sounded awfully sad. "I'm so sorry, maybe it's not going to last long. Maybe for a day or two, don't worry I'll be back soon"_

_"Ok then, can I come over and at least say 'good bye' before you leave?" Naruto plead making the Uchiha smile with a blush._

_"Sure... come over before 5:30" Sasuke said gently and that was the last time they spoke._

_Naruto rushed his way to make it to the Uchiha's place before they leave, it was a race against time and Naruto has to win. As for the Uchiha family, they were getting ready and placing their stuff in their van, but that wasn't the end of it. Another family came over; to tell them "good bye" maybe? Or to wish them luck in their trip? Well this family only consists of three people, a young girl with pink hair that reached to her back as she goes to Sasuke and grabs his hand._

_"We're going to have so much fun!" She smiles and giggles and quickly kissed his cheek._

_"What are you doing!? Eww!" Sasuke backed off and rubbed his cheek, but he didn't know that someone was watching._

_From a far his blue eyes caught the pink haired kissing Sasuke's cheek, he felt his whole world crumbling to pieces. The worse came when the Uchiha turned his head and looked at the blond, he was ready to go to him when Sakura hugged him and kissed his cheek again! Sasuke was getting angry and impatient, he wanted to push her away and just tell her to knock it off. _

_That he wasn't interested in her and to stop annoying him, the only person he wants is Naruto. The only person he wants to be with is Naruto and only Naruto, he tried to get Sakura off him, but his father was watching him and looking at him seriously as if telling him right there not to be disrespectful. The more the girl continued, the more broken the blond felt and the more he wanted to cry and scream. He backs away and starts running; crying and Sasuke could only watch him leave. He wanted to go after him, but his father mention something._

_"Thank you for coming with us, we'll all have fun for the next three years"_

_Three years? Three freaking years!? Sasuke objected to that, but there was nothing he can do. As a matter of fact he didn't know that this would happen, so the Haruno are going to spend the entire vacation with them that's absurd! Fugaku smirked to himself as he belves that this might be the only chance that his son will finally take interest in a girl, it seems he wants him to start liking the pink haired one. _

_He knows that right now his son must be feeling intense and he can tell by the look on his face... He was angry. Sasuke will not pay attention to Sakura, he didn't care. He felt like he was caught in a trap with no escape, he won't forgive his father for a long time. When I'm old enough I'll come back for you... I swear, I'm as confused as you are... Naruto..._

_As for the blond, things weren't going so well. He was broken, he didn't want to eat, he didn't want to go outside or anything. He was helpless and alone. He didn't like to be left alone and now without Sasuke he felt miserable. Several weeks and months would pass by and there's no sign of him, he just ends up crying in his bedroom while calling out his name. No chance to tell him how much he feels, with no possibility of expressing his love for him, no nothing at all. His life was going downhill and he wished that this was all a bad dream, he wants to wake up and just go back to how things were._

_When one or two years past there was still no sign of him, what a liar... Why did you lie to me? So that you can be close to Sakura-chan? He thought and the more he thought the more his heart began to ache and feel pain, tears welled up in his eyes and then there were knocks on the door. Naruto somewhat felt a little surprised and then his feelings took the better of him when he thought it could be him. Naruto was getting happier at the thought of Sasuke knocking on his door and then the blond would go to him. Hug him and kiss him deeply, so the blond quickly heads to the door and opens it. _

_He was about to say his name, but returned to that sad look when it was the shy Hyuuga._

_"H-hello... Naruto-kun" She began as she look at the floor._

_"Oh... hey, umm come in" Naruto said weakly with no happiness in that tone._

_He allowed her in and closed the door, he sniffed and sat back down on the couch. He offered her something to drink, but she didn't want anything. So they just sat there in the living room doing nothing for the next couple of minutes, it was silent and there was this intense feeling in the room. Hinata felt the pressure of this silence and as for Naruto, he was just staring into space and thinking about him and only him. He only wished that he was here now, the Hyuuga felt suddenly nervous and tried to do something. There was a reason for her to be here, she gathers up all her courage and tries to speak._

_"N-Naruto-kun"_

_"What?" He looks up with a weary gaze, his face was still looking depressed._

_"What's... wrong?" She asked with concern._

_"Look I just feel... horrible ok? Sasuke left with... Sakura-chan... and..." Naruto kept going and that's where Hinata thought of something else. She thought that since Sasuke is with Sakura and spending their vacation together is making Naruto awful. All of because of Sakura, Hinata misinterpret everything into believing that Naruto's sadness was caused by Sakura._

_" I-I see... so you're hurt"_

_"Yeah and... I just want to forget about it and move on"_

_Hinata stands up and goes over to him, nervously taking his hand into her small delicate one. Naruto blinks and looks up, looking at the Hyuuga's action and was puzzled. It was there when she confessed and hoped for an opportunity to be with him, at this time Naruto wasn't interested in having a lover. Seeing as how she caught him defenseless because he was broken and felt miserable because all he thought was Sasuke and the more he thought the more pain kept building. He was destroyed and thought the only way possible, he accepts Hinata in order to forget Sasuke and that's why he's with her._

_He tried to love her, indeed he did, but he couldn't love her in the way that she wanted. Hinata is a very special person and thought that she deserves someone else. That's how it happened, when Sasuke came back he vowed to never speak with his father again. He came back for Naruto, but when he found out that his blond was with the Hyuuga girl. When he found out that his only love was trying to live his life with Hinata; it caused Sasuke to hate himself and felt culpable._

_Sasuke wanted to explain, but since Naruto didn't want to listen he decided to keep going with his life. With Sakura by his side and just like the blond, he too tried to forget him. They've tried to forget everything they had; that unborn love... Even as time went on, they stronly knew that their hearts yearned for each other._

Well I made it long to kinda well make up for the time of my absence, again I apologies for being incredably late. I will still continue with the story, I have not yet given up on it. Now that finally I have the sudden urge to continue writing I will keep going and hopefully make up for my absence and make it interesting.

Again I apologize greatly ;-;...


	9. Exam Day

Yay! I finally updated, well it's about time that I start working just a little faster ne? Well about the previous chapter, yes I'm pretty sure most of you were pissed off from Fugaku. Well in the manga he did prefer Itachi over Sasuke, so it gave me an idea to make him like that if he found out that Sasuke loved Naruto. ;-; I know it's sad, even I hated what I did to those poor guys. Well today's chapter should lighten things up. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Exam Day

Well so far in school there has been many favorite students to pass the serious exam, one of the populest was definitely Nara Shikamaru who intelligence surpasses everyone. Then there was Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke whose good looks attract the eyes of girls, but they're also known for their smartness. Though there was a problem with one of them, the Hyuuga can still manage pretty good scores despite his aching heart and misfortune. Sasuke however was in borderline, he wasn't the same ever since that day when he made out with the blond in some dark, unknown alley was getting the best of him.

He felt hot and weary, ever since what he did to Naruto he's been feeling weird. Maybe a bit too hot, his body seems to tell him other things that he doesn't understand or maybe he doesn't want to. Either way, Sasuke felt the need to touch him again; to feel him and listen to him moan in pleasure. Shaking his head he decides to forget it. Today was the first exam and everyone was greatly intimidated by that, exams are the scariest obstacles ever! Naruto was in his own class and luckily, Sasuke wasn't here, but Hinata was.

He didn't seem to mind at all and instead puts up with it. Kakashi came in and told everyone that today's the day for the test, everyone gulped and sighed. Feeling so tensed up and their minds swirled in a lot of thoughts, Hinata seems very calm about her knowledge. She looks over to Naruto and watched his skin turn ghostly white as she giggles a bit, seeing her boyfriend panic like that was humorous and adorable. Though, she gives words of wisdom and as always Naruto seems to take it to heart.

There was one problem though, the blond can't forget that incident where this stranger practically made out with him. The stranger did it in such a way that had Naruto aroused for a while, even if his dreams he couldn't forget it. You might say that the blond has been having fantasies lately, that's something he shouldn't be thinking and especially on the day of a very important test! Kakashi walked around the classroom handing everyone the deadly paper of doom, sure being a student who didn't study only to receive a test is a nightmare. For Naruto this really was a nightmare, if only he had studied. For some reason, he couldn't and instead was lost.

_He was in his bedroom and was sitting on a chair with paper in hand. He knew he has a test tomorrow, but for some awkward reason he couldn't focus on his studies. It was quiet, too quiet that made him a little nervous. All he remembers was the day the stranger made out with him, Naruto's cheeks quickly became red and felt an uprising heat that he never felt before. Not only was his cheeks flared, but his entire body felt like he was sent on fire. It was too much, he looked up the ceiling and picture the stranger being Sasuke. Only to imagine him touching his hot skin, the way Sasuke could just rub here and there. Naruto blinked and woke up from that imaginaiton, instead he went to take a cold shower._

The Uzumaki gulps and bonks his head as if saying at that moment of how stupid he was, he didn't study because he fantasized the day Sasuke would do something. This fantasy is really getting to him, with the test in front of him and pencil in his right hand. The blond gulped and prayed that something good would happen once he finished with this test.

As for the Uchiha he was sitting next to one of his classmates. He sighed heavily and groaned after finding out that today's the grand day. What a day indeed... A test. He closed his eyes and breathed in and out, with that deadly test in front of him and pencil in hand... How could Sasuke survive this obstacle? Yesterday, the poor young man couldn't concentrate on his studies because he kept remember the day he heard Naruto moan.

That soft and pleading moan was more than enough to set the Uchiha on, he blinked and looked at the clock and saw how the time passed. _Kuso I need to do this... _So the raven hared boy decided to scribble anything he at least knows.

Time went on until the teachers said that it was over and time to hand over the tests. At this time the blond was tensed as he tried to write fast and try to finish the empty questions that needed to be answered. The problem was... Naruto needed to answer the majority of them because he was able to answer three out of thirty. Kakashi came over and took it, the blond gulped and felt like he wanted to be invisible. _It's over... I failed, I'm so screwed up._ As for the Uchiha, luck wasn't with him either as he was stuck talking to his sensei.

"What's going on? You only answered two questions" Kurenai said in disappointment as she rests her chin on the palm of her hand while her elbow rests on the surface top of her desk. Her ruby red eyes studied her student's dull, black coal eyes. "Have you been spending too much time with your girlfriend? It must be it, well to make it up you can take the test tomorrow. I want you to stay after school and study everything you need to know. Remember, after school in the library. You're education is important, you're dismissed"

The Uchiha turned and growled while muttering things that the teacher wouldn't to hear. Uchiha Sasuke was pissed. _Great, now I'll be stuck in the damn library while Naruto goes off with that shy girl._ His day would've been awful if he didn't see a certain blond sitting in the center with his head down resting on his arms. The Uchiha blinked as his lips curved slightly into a small, sly smirk. He came walking pretty fast until he scared the living daylights out of Naruto by slamming his book bag on the table creating a loud noise.

The blond yelped and looked around before locking eyes with the Uchiha, he gasped and backed off a bit. He felt like he had just seen a ghost or something, he watched the cunning Sasuke sit right next to him. Showing a grin while he rests his cheek on the palm of his hand, his charcoal black colored eyes stared into the innocent blue eyes of the Uzumaki. Serious now, this is the library so nothing is going to happen because everything needs to be in absolutel silence.

"Well... Usura tonkachi, what brings you here?" Asked the sly Uchiha as if he came here first.

"Umm... Kakashi-sensei told me to be here..." Naruto began with a very sad tone as if he was punished for doing something bad. In some ways the blond began acting like Hinata, focusing on the floor while his hands were playing with the end of his shirt. The like boy was nervous.

"Oh is that so? How come?" Sasuke wanted to know as if his life depended on it, this time there was no one in sight. Not Sakura nor Hinata, it was only him and Naruto. They were completely alone.

"W-well..." The blond took a deep breath as his brows furrowed, feelings somewhat guilty of what happened. "Today was a big test... and I only managed to answer three... I didn't study so... Kakashi-sensei told me to stay in the library during after school so I could study"

This was interesting and music to Sasuke's ears, well this is the perfect opportunity that he has been waiting for! Sasuke could only smile if only he didn't keep this serious attitude on his face. Well if Naruto would look a little closer he'd notice that Sasuke's eye brow quirked up and his lips slightly curved a little making a mischevious smirk. The poor boy wasn't paying attention, instead he was busy feeling guilty that he didn't study and the fact he kept thinking naughty things about Sasuke.

_If Sasuke knew about this he'd probably think I'm weird or something, _he mentally said and gulped. The Uchiha being so close was driving him mad, the blond felt himself warming up. Taking a quick glance at his face, Naruto can totally feel something just by glancing at his handsome face. If only he could... If only he could just kiss that beautiful face. Naruto gasped at the thought of it and shook his head to get back to reality. It was eccentric, but the real problem was that the funny feeling won't go away.

"H-how come you're here?" Naruto managed to ask while keeping his eyes away from the Uchiha's awesome face.

"Why am I here? Bah, the same reason as you" Sasuke said with an almost annoyed look as he looked away trying not to act like he was stupid too.

The Uzumaki couldn't help, but find that action pretty cute. He wanted to resist, but giggled anyway. Naruto always loved the pouty and whiny faces that Sasuke does.

"So... practically neither of us studied" Sasuke began as he scooted just a little closer, his eyes kept gazing at the nervous blond. He noticed that he was gigglnig at him for being a little whiny and before Naruto would notice, the Uchiha made a small almost unseen smile. Very slowly he lifts his hand and lightly brushes Naruto's forehead with his finger.

"Umm I think I better go study..." Naruto got up and went away, hiding into where the books are.

"Heh... you can run, but you can't hide..." His eyes showed an intense fire growing within, no one was here and it was getting late. His lips curved up a little and just grinned while rubbing his chin. He was thinking and since this is the library, silence is needed. That means interesting things can happen.

I really hoped you guys liked this one, please review it really helps when I hear everyone's opinion. Hopefully soon, I'll be ready with the next one because there's a reason that I'll be changing this type of story in a rate "M" one if you know what I'm getting into.. Hehehehehe...

Well, I'm thankful to the people who continue to wait patiently (for an extremely loooong time) for my return. Again, I am very sorry for being absent for so long and I'll make it up. I have another idea for a story once I finish with this one, so be ready for it In the mean time, I'd like to thank the people who really like my story.

Thanks you guys!


	10. The Silent Game

Tis' here at last! Well here it is, I hope it's not too mature, but it's here! For anyone who was waiting for this, well it's here! I hope I did not disappoint you guys.

* * *

Chapter 10: The Silent Game

The librarian stayed a little while longer, but that didn't matter to Sasuke. The librarian was busy listening to the radio at a low volume while reading a novel. So while she was preoccupied it gave the Uchiha the time to get up and start looking for the blond.

As for Naruto he was strolling along the book cases as if searching for one that was for biology. He really didn't need to study that, but he was fascinated by it. Being an animal lover and all, the one he had trouble was math so kept searching until he found a book about it. He was at the far end of the library; so far away and secluded he doubt that anyone's been here in ages. The creepy part about it was that there a lot of dust covering books that have never been used, the place was a little dark as light was barely able to shine.

The blond sighed and figured it was time to go back before the librarian starts looking for him, problem was that it was a little too dark that he wasn't able to see very well. Before he could do anything he bumped into something, he hoped that it was the librarian so he was about to say something when that something pushed him down into a corner where the dimmest light was able to show. The blond yelped when a hand covered his mouth, the book he had was flown back when a body squished his.

Naruto was in panic and was about to bite the hand when the bit of light was able to reveal a familiar face.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto was shocked to see the Uchiha here, as a matter of fact the blond wondered why he was here? Did the sly boy followed him or something? What in the world was Sasuke planning now?

"Hai, usura tonkachi... it's me" A tongue flicked towards the imprinted whiskers on Naruto's cheek. It caused the blond to tremble and feel strange.

The mischevious tongue continued licking the blond's cheek as it began to trail down towards his neck. Naruto trembled once more and began to resist this pleasant sensation as he fought the dominating Uchiha, Sasuke was strong for him and grabbed the blond's wrists and pinned them against the wall. The faint bumped caused by their little struggle, but Sasuke didn't care since this was secluded and in the depths of the library there was no way the librarian would know.

Having Naruto tightly secured from struggling again, the raven haired boy resume to what he was intending to do. Pressing his body against the blond's, he tilts his head down and begins to kiss his neck. Naruto bit his lip and closed his eyes while he cheeks were just red hot, the way Sasuke's tongue was licking the base of that same spot and the way he continued to lovingly kiss that same spot. Until the blond gasped and widened his eyes as the hungry Uchiha sucked on that same spot.

He was sucking on Naruto's flesh as if he wished to devour him, the Uzumaki's bright blue eyes widened once more when a mouth devoured his. It was the moment of truth and he couldn't help it, the way Sasuke completely took control of his lovers mouth and the way he just kissed it in such a passionate way. The way his mouth just kept moving and pressing a little more, just giving the bit of pressure while Naruto's lips were like immobolized. The Uchiha poured all his hunger into that kiss until the blond finally began following his movements. Kissing and smothering their lips, this is when things got interesting and the fiesty Uchiha decided to go even futher.

The Uzumaki shuddered a bit when he felt something slimy entering his mouth, this tongue entered the mouth and began probing around the inside. This caused the blond's blush to become redder than it already was, he felt Sasuke's tongue licking about the walls of the blond's mouth, behind his teeth, and everywhere until he found Naruto's tongue. The two began to play with each other and entertwined, both tongues began pushing each other to see who was more dominant. All this was so good and it felt so intense, Naruto couldn't hold on and lets off a small moan in between their tongue kissing.

Sasuke smirked while he continued to devour his beloved, his hands finally released his wrists as they slowly motion downwards. While keeping their mouths busy the Uchiha's hands explored the petite frame of his only blond. Naruto felt fingers crawling from under his shirt, he gasped and tried to back off. However, Sasuke wasn't about to let him go just yet, he still ramained dominant and kept pouring this love he has for Naruto.

Kissing him lovingly and finally backs off, but his hands remained under the blond's shirt. The Uchiha came in again and this time kissed the Uzumaki's cheek, kissing downwards to his neck as both of his has motioned upwards.

"N-no... nyaa... wait... S-Sasuke... n-not here" The trembling Naruto whispered as he tilts his head up, feeling the sensation of Sasuke's fingers tracing around his chest.

"Mmm.. Naruto.. it's best to be quiet" Sasuke smirked as the silent game began as both of his hands found the sensitive spot on his chest. His fingers began fondling with each of his defenseless nipples.

Naruto gasped and wanted to moan just a little to release this feeling; this pleasure this fire building up in him. Sasuke motions downwards to get the end of his shirt with his teeth and slowly began to raise his shirt.

Once the chest was revealed the hungry Uchiha began to kiss below the neck and kissing where he's wanted to kiss. Naruto gasped softly when he felt Sasuke's lips pressing against the nervous skin, but the blond cared less now because finally... The only one he's ever wanted was Sasuke. The more the Uchiha continued as he kissed around Naruto's soft nipples. The Uzumaki gasped and felt so many things building up within him; this immense heat was killing him. Sasuke just continued kissing all over the place while his hands continued to rub around his lover's sides.

Naruto moved his head from side to side and breathed a little more quicker, he was content and loved such passionate kisses that Sasuke gave him. The Uchiha smirked, pleased to see Naruto's face all red and that pleading expression he gave made the raven haired feel more heat than ever. His hands unbuttoned the pants and slid them down, the hands began conquering there just to cause the Uzumaki to shudder and feel so many things.

"S-Sasuke... ah..."

His breathing was accelerating and felt his whole body began to tremble, it was too much. He can't help, but enjoy this ecstacy. The need to be with Sasuke was so important, nothing else mattered. All he ever wanted was Uchiha Sasuke, he suffered for him and yearned for him. He waited for so long that one day he would come back and for him, for his companionship, and for his love.

Naruto never stopped loving him, he was his goal, he was his sun, and most of all... Sasuke was his everything. As foolish as it may sound, but it was inevitable. The boy was in love, actually both of them are in love. Just not with the right people, they're in love with each other and even if they're the same gender. They don't care, they have the right to love, right? Love is found everywhere despite the gender issue or anything in general, whether their love was viewed forbiddon they don't care anymore.

Even if each had their own 'girlfriend' they could not forget each other, it was a love from another source. A love from someone else, Sasuke was a love from another source because he is the one that made Naruto long for him. This time no one was here and neither of their so-called 'girlfriends' are here either, they were alone at last. Naruto's arms wrapped around the Uchiha's neck and smiled contently at him as he was ready, Sasuke looked down and just gazed at such a beautiful and cute face.

"Are... you sure that you're ready?... I don't want to hurt you" Sasuke whispered as they were still in the library.

"Hai... I'm ready. I- I've been waiting for this moment" The blond blushed and kissed his lovers cheek tenderly.

"Alright then... it's going to hurt thought so try to be as quiet as possible"

The blond nods and braces himself for the ride of his life when something slightly thick began entering, immediately Naruto whimpered and shuddered. This thing is entering and it was big! It was so painful until the whole member completely made it's way in; it did hurt as Sasuke confirmed it would. Sasuke continued slowly so that he wouldn't hurt his beloved and the more he continued, the more confidence he had to speed up just a little bit.

They made love and Naruto kept quiet letting out soft moans and whimpers, sweat encased their bodies and the Uchiha continued thrusting. The blond did try to keep quiet for as much as he can, but he felt the intensity rising and this unbearable urge to just moan out in pleasure. If only they had done it in some apartment, but noo... Sasuke was so turned on that he need to pour all his love on him.

Sasuke began sucking on Naruto's neck until it became all red, he marked him and this time he could care less at what everyone thinks. They continued for just alittle bit, the raven haired Uchiha can tell that his beloved blond was just about to collapse. The poor boy was just writhering from underneath, his face intensed with that dark red coloring and the way his mouth opened slightly to moan softly while he braces himself for the final thrust.

"SWEET MOTHER OF GOD!"

The boys froze and checked to see who yelled, both were extremely nervous and shocked because they were caught! The old lady; the librarian was laying on the floor. It seems she was so shocked to see this erotic scene that she fainted, just a bit of drool was sipping out from the corner of her mouth. So the boys cleaned themselves and put on their clothes and scrammed out of there. They ran away laughing as they hold their hands.

* * *

I hope it was a good chapter, I wasn't sure what to do at the end so I did what I did. Eheh.. though I do feel sorta bad for kinda ruining the moment between those two, but I just wanted to do something kinda funny (sweatdrop). Eheh, well I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, next one will come... well I'm not sure, so I need to focus on it because I'm already writing it down on paper before I type it.

Review please, without you guys I would have never continued this story! Don't worry, it's gonna have a happy ending.


	11. Under The Moonlight

Hello everyone! I'm back again! Now that I finally updated this chapter, took me a while though. So enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 11: Under The Moonlight

After an hour of just running away from the school just so that the librarian wouldn't get on their tail, the boys finally hault and looked around the area. It seems that they ended up near the entrance of the public park, it was dark outside as the lights that were avaiable were the street lamps. At least they didn't trip or anything, but one thing for sure... Their hands remained clasped together with their fingers entertwined. Naruto never felt so happy in his life, but a little embarrassed at the same time. He never thought he'd finally lose it... In the school library!

"Sasuke... can you take me home?" The blond looked over to see what his beloved was looking.

"Are you sure?" Sasuke paused for a moment and looked back at the entrance of the park, the corner of his lips made a little smile. He looks back at the blond with that little smile on his face. "I want to take you in the park, just for a couple of minutes. Please?" He practically begged in the end.

The Uzumaki has never this side of him before and it looked pretty cute the way the Uchiha could almost go down on his knees and just beg. In the end Naruto nods with a smile as the lovers walked in the park, it surely looks a lot different than during the day. The darkness consumed the environment and made the trees look more dull and somber, the gentle wind passed by as it carried away the old crumbled leaves.

They walked hand in hand and listening to the sounds that the night offered, the sound of the rustling leaves, the whisperes of the wind, and the cricket's music can be heard from all around. They continued to walk when suddenly, Naruto bumped into Sasuke's back. He wondered why Sasuke had stopped without saying a word, for his curiosity. Naruto peeked over and gasped as he felt his whole body like he could just float over this beautiful scene.

There was a lake in front of them, the surface of the lake sparkled as the light from the moon was reflected on it; the glorious moon glowed its eerie silvery color. The way it was shown on the water, but that wasn't it that surprised Naruto. What truly surprised him was seeing those two white, elegant Swans just swimming around creating ripples that go on forever. The Swans swam as if they were gliding on the water's surface before coming together and positioned themselves into the shape of a heart by placing their beaks together. They were beautiful creatures as they symbolized forever lasting love, Naruto truly admired them and sat down at the lake's edge and just watched them.

This beautiful scene, so peaceful and serene. The blond sighed contently as his blue eyes just sparkled brightly when he gazed up at the moon, it wasn't until his lover sat down next to him and placed an arm around him. It caused to bring him closer so that Naruto's head was resting against Sasuke's shoulder, the blond just smiled widely. He couldn't believe that this was happening. He couldn't believe that the raven haired was truly with him, all this time and the things that happened between them.

They still managed to be together; so close it was comfortable and loving their romance was everything. It was too good to be true, he wondered whether this was all a dream. Naruto just stared at the night sky and gazed at the bright specs that seemed they could dance all around the sky. While the Uzumaki admired the night sky, Sasuke admired him. His eyes just focused on that cute face and those lovely lips, Naruto was just a kawaii person. Any action he does is considered adorable, the way he smiles, laughs, even when he gets angry it's adorable.

Today he looked beautiful, Sasuke couldn't really explain, but under the moonlight. They way how the sparkling, silvery light was pouring on the blond made him glow. It even made the hidden features come out into the open, his eyes just sparkled and his face looked pure and innocent it was as if he was something majestic. Sasuke leaned down and gave a sweet kiss on Naruto's forehead while he nuzzled against his cheek. He gave a little tickle feeling that caused the blond to giggle.

The raven haired's lips curled up making a content smile, this time his smile was seen by the pair of blue eyes. Naruto loved the way how his lover smiled, it just looked good on him. No longer this fake smile he had to put while with Hinata, certainly not all smiles were fake. Though most of them weren't truly from the heart, the way the Uzumaki made this happy smile at Sasuke was certainly an honest one. It was a smile that reached to his eyes, it was a special smile that definitely came from his heart.

There was no one like this boy, such handsome features and such gentle manners. There was no Sakura nor Hinata, so tonight was perfect. No disruptions or anything, tonight was the night that belongs to them and as they focus their sight on the glowing moon above them. They snuggled and kept each other warm, Sasuke kissed the top of his head and rests his chin in the same place. Taking the opportunity of this, the raven haired began taking in his scent by smelling his hair. Hair like a golden, sunshine color and soft. Sasuke wants to remember his scent and smelled his hair one more time before kissing his head.

Naruto just giggled and snuggled even more, tonight was perfect and the two were deeply in love. At last Sasuke had the chance to talk to him as he began to explain, the more he did the more the blond understood. All this misunderstanding and now that the Uchiha clarified things, Naruto couldn't help, but feel slightly guilty for hating him a bit. Who could blame him? All because of a certain father and that issue about two boys falling in love; what's wrong with that? Even Naruto was a little angry because he couldn't believe that someone would be ashamed just because Sasuke was in love, but he it doesn't matter anymore.

They're together and no matter what they'll always be together, Naruto gentle kisses Sasuke's lips. The Uchiha blinked and blushed as the touch of his soft lips touched his. He felt hot already and just wanted to take advantage of his innocence, but decides to against it. The minute Sasuke stared at the small frame snuggling up against him, it gave a warm and fuzzy feeling. The Uchiha knew well not to disrupt this moment; it was peaceful and calm. Why have the nerve to ruin the moment?

"..Oi.. Sasuke?"

The raven haired blinked and stared down at the sparkling blue eyes of Naruto, he looked at him and was puzzled. Puzzled at seeing a concerned look coming from the blond. His brows furrowed as the blond licked his lips, he wasn't sure what he wanted to say. Though, something must be clarified.

"What about Sakura-chan and Hinata?"

That was a good, now that Sasuke was thinking about it he wondered about the situation. Rubbing under his chin as he was thinking about it. _Ugh that's right, I forgot about them._ He mutters some things about them that Naruto wouldn't want to hear, the raven haired continues to think. Muttering and cursing at this, if only his father wasn't such a homophobic freak then this relationship would've been so much better without the girls. _Kuso... what to do?_

"Well... There is one thing to do. I mean you should know this yourself" Sasuke pauses and took in a deep breath as he exhales, looking at his beloved with a smile. He really seemed sedate about this as he plays with Naruto's hair with his fingers. "We have to come out with the truth"

"Nani!?" The blond gasps and turns, he was worried about it now. He cares about the shy Hyuuga and he knows that hurting her wouldn't be an option right now.

"What's wrong with telling the truth?" Sasuke quirks an eye brow.

"It's just I don't want to cause pain, she's a really nice girl and I don't think she deserves that..." Naruto admits as he frowns.

"Well usura tonkachi, if you think about it" Sasuke's arms wrapped around the blond's petite frame as he takes in his scent. "You're the one who's been causing her pain all this time because you're with her even though you don't love her. You were with her to try to forget me, so basically you're using her"

The blond's eyes widened and gasped as he thought about it, could the things that Sasuke said be true? It surely must be because all this time being with Hinata, Naruto has not seen her as an attractive person. Sure, the girl is pretty and very calm if you avoid the stuttering and the shyness. Though that's what makes Hinata, even after all this time in their 'relationship' has Naruto ever said "I love you." So it is true, he's just lying to her while she was giving her feelings to him. She was showing him how much he means to her, _Sasuke's right... I am giving her pain._

"You're right... I think it's time I stop giving her pain. Ok then" He pauses and licks his dry lips as Naruto stared up into the Uchiha's coal, black eyes. "We're gonna confess"

Sasuke nods in agreement as his hands began to motion downwards, Naruto recognizes the feeling and shudders. He was so sensitive, he felt his whole body warming up. The way his lover's hands worked like magic, lips touched Naruto's neck as a sucking action began in that same spot. It seems that Sasuke was hungry again and hungry for Uzumaki Naruto. The moon being the only witness and poured it's silvery light upon them, the boys conitnued their sensual ritual and decided to finish what they couldn't do while in the library.

So what do you guys think? Hope you liked it, please review it's really important. Really thank you all for reading and actually waiting for the next chapter, really thanks so much.


	12. Suspicion

Geez... I'm reeaally late. Gomen nasai!! I am sooo sorry for being so late, it's just.. Damn how could I explain? Ok, well basically I have a boyfriend sweatdrop yeah and well eheh... It's kinda hard to concentrate on your story when he's always clingy to me. Oi, he's my first boyfriend to be honest and I feel pretty damn happy. You might say I was always lonely, never really had one. So I feel pretty content, anyway I finally got the nerve to continue.

Can you guys ever forgive me? Well Chapter 12 is here! Woot!

* * *

Chapter 12: Suspicion

It's been over a week since the boys expressed how much they love each other, however they weren't successful in telling neither girls the truth of their relationship. The problem was that everytime Naruto tried to tell Hinata he'd fail miserably in the end. He just can't hurt her like that so the boys are just biding their time. Sasuke on the other hand could tell Sakura, but the blond wouldn't let him because he wants them to confess on the same day. So for now the Uchiha hasn't said anything to the pink haired, however over the week they have been spending less and less time with their "girlfriends."

For Sakura and Hinata they've never felt so lonely in their lives, usually the Hyuuga girl woudl spend her whole day with Naruto. Now a days he always comes up with new excuses just to help on a friend or something. Sometimes the Uzumaki would spend time with Hinata, but it's only for about an hour or so. Hinata felt sad and very sad, but she didn't allow that sadness to conquer her and instead she'd try to understand him. Though it was bad for her it actually turned into something good for a certain cousing, Neji has been around her whenever she was alone.

What seemed bad turned into something slightly good. At least for Neji, but he did feel somewhat sad for her because she had this frown showing. Sometimes he would get slightly angry at Naruto for making his beloved cousin so sad, luckily he wasn't so angry to go over and punch his lights out. So everytime he was with his cousin he would try to make her happy and forget about Naruto for a while.

For a certain pink haired, it wasn't going good either as she was outside of her home. Looking at the sky and sighing in disbelief as she closes her eyes, she wonders why Sasuke has changed. Normally they were close, well at least she felt like they were close like any couple. However, things have surely changed over time and more and more Sasuke has been drifting away. Sakura doesn't know why and she wished she knew.

Whatever happened during that time when Sasuke had to stay in the library to study. What happened? She always wondered whether he used that excuse in order to meet with someone, she feared that maybe the Uchiha was having secret meetings with another girl. Haruno worried that it was probably Ino, but that couldn't be could it? The strange weeks just being apart, _why did this change?_ She wonder and the more she did; she began to fear. The fear of losing her only love, ah if she only knew that Sasuke never desired her.

For the boys it was heaven, they have fun while having to lie for a while. As much as Naruto didn't like lying to an innocent girl like Hinata, there was no other choice. He still couldn't confess as much as he tried to gather the courage, but it was hard. There was still time until the blond finally gets the courage to tell her, Sasuke was a bit more heartless than Naruto. The Uchiha has guts and he can just tell Sakura and it's over within a minute, the reason why he hasn't said anything was because of the Uzumaki wanted him to wait.

Basically he wanted for the two to confess together, at first Sasuke found it like a waste of time, but whenever Naruto gives that adorable puppy dog look. Sasuke couldn't help, but feel like he was caught off guard by such a cute look. So for the next couple of days they continue playing this little game, they hoped it wouldn't cause so much problem.

It was another day of school and it was during their lunch time when their suspicion awoken. Hinata and Naruto were sitting together inside the cafeteria, the timid young woman was talking to him and being very sweet. Surely the blond would pay attention and all. Whenever Sasuke and Sakura entered the scene it was an immediate stop of Hinata's talking, but that was because she too noticed their presense. She can tell that the pink haired didn't look all too happy like she used to be. Normally Sakura would be clingy of her beloved, but this time she wasn't. She looked like as if she was tamed or as if she was yelled, it was as if she wasn't allowed to touch him.

It made the timid Hyuuga wonder of their relationship, though she didn't want to put much thought. However, everytime they come into the picture it would seem that Naruto would make eye contact on them. Question is who is he looking at? Sasuke? Sakura? Hinata wasn't sure and she didn't want to feel suspicious right now, the girl didn't want to cause an uproar in her relationship with Naruto.

"Hinata?"

The Hyuuga broke out from her daze and looked over at the puzzled blond, her pale skin quickly colored with crimson red as she gulps.

"H-hai Naruto-kun?"

"If you don't mind, I need to go. I forgot that I need to do something for a friend. I'll be back alright?" He knows that he was lying, he knows and pretty much realized that he was already causing pain to her. He didn't like doing this, but until he was ready to tell Hinata the truth he needs to put up with this.

"O-oh... umm a-alright. I-I'll wait" Hinata smiles though the smile wasn't so certain, instead it was a rather doubtful smile with a bit of sadness in it.

From there the Uzumaki stood up and pats on the top of Hinata's head, he walks away and out of the cafeteria. Sasuke watched like a hawk eyeing on its prey and watched the blond going out of the cafeteria. That was his cue, but only waited for at least ten minutes until he goes. The Uchiha whispered into Sakura's ear teling her that he was going to meet his brother outside, hesitating she decided to answer and pretty much let him go. She sighs as she watches him walk away, the two girls sighed and lowered their heads.

Outside the two lovebirds met in front of the tree where Sasuke couldn't help himself and kissed him hungrily. Naruto moaned in between kisses as he felt the Uchiha's tongue going into his mouth and licking all around the insides of the blond's mouth. It was until it found his tongue and both tongues began playing with each other. Sasuke's arms wrapped around Naruto's waist and brung him closer to his body, the blond felt healt boiling in his body. He felt so many things that he wasn't sure what to do, but all this felt so good as Sasuke's kisses depeened.

Naruto was finding it a little hard to breathe for a while, but the Uchiha continued to ravish him and kissing him. His hands motioned under the blond's shirt and felt his skin, Naruto closed his eyes and moaned a little louder. He tried breaking away from his lips because this wasn't the best of places to have sex, he was also scared that someone might see them. Luckily they were in an isolated part of the park which was luckily nearby the school. Still, Naruto can't help, but have that little fear.

"N-no... Sasuke..." He moans and tried to break away form his lips, Sasuke growled a little and began kissing his neck. "Ah! Sasuke! ...please... what if somebody sees us?" He moans one more time before feeling his lips backing away.

"Aww... usura tonkachi... I'm just a little desperate" Sasuke whines and finally stops, noticing that he has pinned the blond up against the tree.

"A 'little' desperate?" Naruto quirks an eye brow. "You're horny" He giggles and kisses his nose.

Noticing that his cousin was alone, again, Neji comes over to her aid and sits next to her. He stared at her and just looked at the melonchaly look, he sees how tensed she was. As for the Hyuuga girl she didn't even seem to notice that her cousin was there, in fact she was still in her world of confusion. Not only that, but her eyes wouldn't keep their sights off of Sakura. Her suspicion was just rising and rising until the pink haired decided to stand up and leave the cafeteria as well. Something was up, but she wasn't what.

"Is something wrong?"

A voice spooked her out of daze, Hinata looked around until her milky white eyes stopped and stared into the same colored eyes as hers. Hinata was so surprised that she didn't even notice that Neji was there, in some ways she felt a little embarrassed about it. Being too focused on the situation and then Sakura, maybe she needs to get it out of her system for a bit.

"Well you seemed as though you were hypnotized. Are you sure you're alright, you don't seem like yourself" Neji's hand slowly went over to hers and gently took it, rubbing on it as if trying to calm her down. He doesn't like seeing her like this, he's used to the Hinata that was aware and who was a little more talkative. Today she wasn't herself, something was bother her, but what? Is it Naruto's fault?

"Hai... I-I'm alright"

Hinata turns around and blinks as she watches Naruto entering the cafeteria, alone. The girl sighs and figured that she was just hallucinating everything, but that wasn't all. Minutes later, Sakura entered the cafeteria and that caused for Hinata to think on something. Is Naruto having secret meetings with the pink haired girl? No, couldn't be could it? Something was really suspicious.

I love misunderstanding situations, it's like... when you read it you wanna get in the story and like shake her saying "It's not Sakura!!" you know? Anyways, the story is nearing to its end so it's going to get very interesting to how I'm gonna end it. I actually can't wait because it's one of the parts I've been wanting to do.

Don't worry folks, it doesn't here though. I'm currently working on a brand new story. My brain just all of a sudden just wanted to work, I suppose it's a good thing because I think I'm going to enjoy writing it. Actually I'm writing the first chapter of it, so it might appear pretty soon.

I really enjoyed writing this story, to be honest it was hard to develop... Actually, I'm not sure if I did good job, I hope I did. Well still, thanks for keeping up!


	13. Confession Part I: Hinata

Hello once again, well here it is. The moment we've all been waiting for. To be honest I was really excited to write down this chapter. Now I can't wait for the next, I'm pretty sure you all know what's it gonna be about.

* * *

Chapter 13: Confession (Part I: Hinata)

It's been a while ever since the whole suspicion idea growing in her head, but she didn't want to go too much into conclusion. For now she just lets it go and decides to continue on, perhaps if she were to talk to Naruto things would be clarified. Well, maybe if she tries.

As for the boys it looks like they were still having the time of their lives, but of course there was something they need to talk about. Was today the day? Naruto kept thinking and thinkin as he was serving soda, he pauses and places the bottle of soda on the table and smiles a bit. He leaves the kitchen and enters the living room where his beloved awaits, he hands Sasuke the cup of soda and sits next to him. Naruto was pensive as he wonders how to put it in words, he doesn't to see anyone suffer and especially Hinata. She is a noble and sweet girl who deserves someone better.

He knows and hopefull she'll be able to understand. He looks over at Sasuke who was drinking his soda, the Uchiha's eyes looked towards the worried and pensive blond. Placing the glass cup down and turns his attention to Naruto.

"Sasuke, I'm ready"

It didn't take seconds for him to understand and pins the blond on the couch, but everything backed fired when a hard punch connected to his head causing the raven haired to fall back.

"No baka, not like that!" Naruto giggles after giving Sasuke a really big lump on the head.

"Ow that really hurt" Sasuke sits up as he rubs his head and winces when his hand reaches to the large lump.

The blond giggles again before he went over and kisses Sasuke's lump, he sits in front of him and gave that adoring look of "I'm sorry" which made Sasuke blush.

"Well next time let me finish" Naruto smiles as he readies himself to tell the rest. "I'm ready ... to confess. I want to tell Hinata the truth before things get out of hand"

Sasuke's jaw literally dropped to the floor as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He clears his throat and took both of Naruto's hands as he stared deeply into his eyes. "You sure? I want you to be absolutely sure about it"

"Hai I am. In fact I'm going to see her today, later on" Naruto nods as he leans a little closer, nuzzling his nose against the Uchiha's cheek and whispered gently into his ear. "This means you need to confess too..."

"I'm very aware of that..." Sasuke whispers back.

Hinata was strolling around and headed to the cafe where she was told to wait for her lover, she was never asked to wait before. Usually the two would meed at her house and then walk to where they want to go. This time he actually asked to wait for him, she was actually excited because she thought that maybe he wanted to tell her something. The timid woman didn't want to go into too much detail, but she was happy and hoped it will change their relationship. Indeed it will change just not for the best, minutes later the blond arrived as he waved at her. Naruto greeted the usual hug and a kiss on the forehead, nothing more than that.

Later they go in the cafe to drink and eat something, after that Naruto decided to walk her in the park so that she would have the best time of her life. He didn't just wanted to tell her straight and that's it, he wanted to at least give her something special to remember. After the walk in the park they headed to the lake where they sat at the edge, the two watched the ducks and other animals. Hinata was really happy and she never felt so happy in her life.

It was like a dream and the girl couldn't believe that Naruto was being so sweet and romantic. Is there really something changing between them? The Hyuuga was really happy and feeling hopeful, perhaps all that suspicion was for nothing, everything was build up in her head. After a while the two went to Hinata's home that's where Naruto stopped her right in front of the gates, he gulps and takes both of her hands. He looked into her eyes and saw those bright hopeful look, seeing that made him feel so bad. He was going to tell her and breaking her hopes, but if he doesn't do this... How will they be happy?

"Hinata... I have to tell you something"

"O-oh! I... I just wanted to say that I'm very happy" Hinata pauses and smiles happily with blush on her cheeks. "I really feel... l-loved"

That really killed the moment, hearing her say that just made him ugly because he was about to break her heart. Naruto just didn't want to do that, it felt harsh and it really felt atrocious to be doing this. He knew she didn't deserve this, _it's all my fault._ He begins to mentally say, _if only I wasn't so depressed... If only I never accepted her then this wouldn't be happening. No... it just had to happen, why?_ Naruto felt this side of him and looks at her, she was smiling.

The girl was smiling because she was happy and the way her face just beams with happiness, Naruto couldn't help, but feel so bad about this. He felt like a criminal because he used her, but he really did try to give her a chance. He really did try to love her as someone more than a friend, however that didn't happened because no matter what his heart was always and will always love Sasuke. Now how is he going to explain this to her? He wasn't sure how to start and that's the scary part, how to get the words out and what should he say first?

"N-Naruto-kun... w-what is it that you wanted to say?"

_Crap! Yeah knuckle-head what was I about to say?_ The blond thought to himself as he looks at Hinata once again as he smiled nervously with sweat coming down, it's now or never. _Either keep up with the charade or just come out clean_, he knows that there's someone who will be better for Hinata.

"Listen. I don't love you" He paused, gulping and felt like he had just crushed her with a boulder. "You see I was with you because... I thought... I-I could forget... but I realized that I couldn't... My heart just couldn't erase the image... I... I..." Naruto's eyes welled up in tears as he lowers his head, feeling so ashamed. "I am so sorry... I tried to love you, I really did... I tried... I really tried... but my heart it wouldn't respond... I understand if you hate me, I deserve to be loathed..." He looks up and puts up a serious look on his face, something never before seen. "I'm willing to take a slap from you"

He watched her hand slowly rising, _damn she really is going to hit me. Well better brace myself, _he closes his eyes as he was ready to be slapped by the one person whom he never thought would go to the extreme. Surprisingly he felt a soft hand touching his left cheek and rubbing it softly, Naruto carefully and slowly opened his eyes as he looked at a smiling Hinata? _Well this was unexpected, _he thought she was really going to hit him. He thought she was going to yell at him, maybe tell him how much she hates him, but nothing at all.

He can tell that she does have tears that were about to roll down to her cheeks, he wanted to wipe them away. The Hyuuga girl didn't allow him and instead backed off, she smiled sadly as the tears went down. She continues to rub his cheek and slowly felt herself drifting away, she was right to be suspicious. Hinata knew that Naruto couldn't truly love her as she wished he could, it was all a dream and he came out with the truth. There was no need to be angry because it would be selfish, she understands and Naruto was lucky to have such an understanding friend as Hyuuga Hinata.

"Th-there is... n-no need to apologize... I.. I knew it wouldn't last..." Hinata puses as she looks at the ground, obviously she felt strange saying that. It had to be done either way because she didn't want to make Naruto feel about this, so she decided to be strong.

"I-I perhaps... knew that you were.. distracted. I want y-you to be happy, I-I'm not mad. I-I understand... because you're heart s-speaks the truth" She said sadly as it was getting hard to breath, her throat began to tighten as it ached. The pain was intense it was as if her neck was squeezed tight.

"Thank you... thank you so much" Naruto embraced her, he was out of the even and owes it all to her. He kisses her forehead and then hugs her again. "You're a true friend Hinata-chan, I really appreciate it. You deserve better and I knoew that there will be someone who will acknowledge your kindness"

Naruto being positive about it so that Hinata coul also look at the positive side, well he hopes so. He said his good bye's as he walks off leaving a sad and broken hearted Hinata, tears continues to drop to the ground as she cries. Hoping that this was all a bad dream and hoping that this wasn't happening. She wanted to wake up and get to reality. She wanted to wake up and go back to how things were, but she knew it was useless as she goes in her home and runs. Running up the stairs and heading to her room where she slams the door close, lays on the bed and just began to cry.

Even though there was no need to because she knew the outcome, she knew that there was no connection between them, but at least they have been happy as friends. In a way she should be happy because even thought she lost a love, she gained frienship with the blond. The door was ajared which allowed a figure to stop there to have a look-see, he stared at the slouched Hinata with her head lowered. The person entered and closed the door gently, heading towards the sad figure and placing both of his hands on her shoulders.

Rubbing them gently as though he was trying to ease her pain, not being able to contain it any longer she turns around and wraps her arms around the one person who she knows is here. Hinata continues to hug him tightly, Neji returned the embrace and whenever she wanted a shoulder to cry on he was always there for her. The genius knew that something happened between and the Uzumaki, otherwise she wouldn't be crying this much. Whatever it was, he was here for her and he continues to secretly love her as much as he wished that she could see this love he has for her.

* * *

Well what did you think? Was good? Do you think she handled it in a correct way? Well it's all in your opinion, I think it was a pretty good chapter. Now I can't wait to do the next one. Until then, see ya!


	14. Confession Part II: Sakura

Hello everyone, here's what we all anticipated. At least I sure did, to be honest I was really excited about this chapter because it deals with Sakura's handling at Sasuke's confession. Since she's different to Hinata I decided to make her less understanding, after all she's always had an infatuation with Sasuke-kun.

So she'll be a little difficult to understand this whole ordeal, and how this chapter is going to end will be very surprising. Incredably surprising so I hope you guys don't mind the awkward pairing at the end (laughs nervously). Anyways, as usual please enjoy the chapter as it took me a while to write it up and type it too.

Damn I feel like I'm behind schedule or something, oh well at least all your wait has been worth and rewarded. Woot!

* * *

Chapter 14: Confession (Part II: Sakura)

After the confession with Hinata, Naruto felt relieved after he confessed. He isn't really sure about it, but he was still glad because he finally got it out. He finally got that secret out and finally felt that everything was going back to nomarl. Of course all was left was Sasuke confessing to Sakura, the blond went to his home and immediately phones his lover. Quickly the raven haired boy picked up and blinked, surprised to hear his voice, but actually very glad to.

"What happened?"

"I... I did it, I did it! So now it's your turn, remember we're in this together" Naruto explained and smiled to himself as if he was seeing the actual Sasuke being in front of him.

"Alright, I will" The Uchiha hangs up and picks it up again, phoning the pink haired girl to come over.

While he readied himself until she came over, he had no idea just how excited Sakura became when she received the phone call. _He wants me at his house!_ Haruno thought and was overwhelmed at such news, she just had to become pretty for him. Wearing her best clothing and even putting a little bit of make up. Sakura just wanted to be beautiful for her prince and she'll do anything to make him happy. She realizes that it's too much to what she's thinking, but she didn't want to lose him and she was afraid to.

There have been a lot of changes going on between them, he was distancing himself and not so much being that same Sasuke as he used to be. Then again, Sasuke never truly took interest in her. He was only with her only to please his father and now that he fled away, now without feeling that presence of Fugaku around. Sasuke can do whatever he wants and this time he is going to tell the pink haired the truth, it's the only way if he wants to be free to love whoever he wants. He also wants the pink haired to find someone better than him.

The Uchiha goes to the living room and sits on the couch as he waits for her, later on his older brother comes into the scene and walks past the younger brother. It wasn't his business or anything, but he wanted to know why his little brother was there, he isn't watching t.v or anything. Itachi let it go for now as he goes in the kitchen to get something to drink, minutes later the door bell rang and that was Sasuke's cue to open the door. He blinks as he stares at the pink haired, he didn't think she was going to do all that. Might say he was shocked to see her all nice and freshened up. Sakura thought that they might go out somewhere so she came prepared just in case, the Uchiha hesitates for a bit before letting her in.

She giggles with excitement, she was sure that she surprised him in some way. The girl sits on the couch while making sure that her skirt was long enough to reach down to her knees, Sasuke didn't take interest in her flirty movements. He knew that she wanted attention so he made sure his eyes only focused on her face, again he hesitates, but offers her a drink anyway. Sakura gladly nods and smiles with excitement it's actually the first time she's actually entered the Uchiha's home, she knows that he shares it with his older brother. It didn't matter as long as Sasuke was with her, right?

The Uchiha heads in the kitchen to get her a glass of water, he stops when he noticed Itachi near the window and just looking out. He grunts and narrows his eyes a bit, he wasn't sure what he was up to, but now that Itachi is in the kitchen he could eavesdrop on them when Sasuke is about to tell the truth. It's a little risky, but he'll have to deal with it anyway. Grabbing the glass of water and heads back into the living room. _This seems interesting, _Itachi thought while he slowly sips his tea and cautiously turns turns around. Sasuke sits down after handing Sakura her water, she was flattered and happy indeed so she blushed.

They stayed quiet for a while neither made a sound or anything, the minutes and hours passed by while the room remained silent. Even Itachi found this quite amusing in some way as he watches, Sasuke felt awkward for some reason. He knows he can do it, but what he didn't know was that it was a little harder than he thought. Thinking about the words it kind of kills your head, he sighs and felt coming down from his head.

_Why is it so hard to tell that 'I don't love you?'_. He sighs deeply and was about to go in another thinking mode when he heard something, he turns to where the sound was made and saw the way how Sakura just stared at him.

"Sasuke-kun..." She began softly and gently took his hands into hers. Her creamy cheeks were colore in crimson red as she stares into his charcoal, black eyes. "Arigatou... I'm glad you invited me into your home. I feel very special, and you're special to me"

The girl talked in such a soft and soothing tone that it even made Sasuke surprised, _she really does like me._ He blinks and slowly pulls his hands out of her grasp, his expression remained unchanged even as she told him those sweet things. He sighs and closes his eyes, taking into deep thinking and opened his eyes and stared into her. He kept staring at her eyes without blinking, it was a little creepy and it caused the pink haired to get nervous as she tried to look else where. It was now or never, no more lies, no more hiding, _just tell her and she needs to understand. Hopefully niisan doesn't tell my father otherwise I'd need to flee with Naruto, can't let that old fart in the way of my happiness with the boy I love._

"Sakura have you ever given thought as to why I'm with you?"

The girl's eyes blinked and slightly widened in surprise of his question, she thought he was joking and laughed nervously. "What do you mean? You're with me because you like me and l-"

"No, you're wrong" He interrupts and looked straight into her nervous, emerald green eyes. "I was with you because I couldn't choose who I wanted, that time in our vacaion I was with you to please my father. He forced me, I never loved you, never had an interest in you..." He pauses as he watches her reaction and stiffens, he wasn't sure if he was being harsh with his words. It has to be done either way, it wasn't his fault nor was it Sakura's, but Sasuke could've still talked to her in secret back then. Maybe she would've understood so that she wouldn't be this hopeful about him, he takes a deep breath and continues.

"My heart responds to someone else... but my father was strict and I was forced to put up with you. I never liked you, only as a friend, though you were filled with hope and love. I tried talking to you, but my father was always watching me. So I lied, I lied about everything, now that he's no longer here I need to use this chance" He was nervous he couldn't believe how nervous he was when saying all that, his heart pounded like crazy. Sweat continued rolling down, he hopes that she understand, he hopes that she understand that it was hard on him.

"I've been though a lot now, I learned that you're a nice person. The only problem is that I don't love you, I don't deserve you. If you hate me, fine, go ahead and hit me"

She couldn't believe what she was hearing, her ears heard every single word that came out of his mouth. That same mouth that she kissed, the same mouth she adored was the same one that told her all those things. _He never loved me? Why? Why?_ Sakura wondered and couldn't do anything let alone hit him, she couldn't yell at him or anything. The girl was shocked and very shocked, it was as if her blissful ness was shattered as her mind opened to reality. Everything was a fantasy and she never once took his hints, not even when they were little.

Sakura has always done a lot so that he could like her and little Sasuke would always ignore her. Yes, it's all starting to make sense now, everything they were alone the Uchiha would walk away or ignore her. However, when his father came in the scene she'd notice that Sasuke threw a glare at him and then came over to her to kiss her cheek. She felt horrible now, _why didn't I ask?_ _Why didn't he tell me? I... I would've understand, _but she wasn't sure now. Sakura's always loved him and she'd be extremely jealous to see him with another. _He's not happy... _He's not happy with her and that's the case then there's no point to have him stay with her. Sakura loves him, but he doesn't.

"Ha-hasn't your feelings ch-changed...? I-I m-mean... all this time that you were with m-me... I-I'm pretty sure that you should at least l-like me... now..."

_I see, she's trying to deny everything I've said._ Sasuke sighs deeply and just stares at her serious. "You've heard me, I still don't like you. In fact to make it clear, I've **never** loved you"

Sakura couldn't take the tension her heart beated faster and everything was crumbling down, she felt her heart was smashed with a rock as these pieces began falling down. She felt her throat tightening and hurting, this was too much. It can't come to this, they can't end like this! Sakura doesn't want to accept this, she took his hands and grabbed on them tightly.

"No! Please..." Her tears streamed down to her cheeks as they fell from her chin, her emerald eyes just shine with those tears welling up. "P-please recons-sider! ...hic... y-you mean everything to m-me... I-I've always loved you... I-I can ch-change!" The girl practically begged him.

"No, no you'll only be living in pain if I do that. Please understand, I know that it's partly my fault and I know that you're suffering. You'll find someo-"

"Iie! Never! I won't find someone like you! I need you Sasuke-kun..." She cries as she grips on to his shirt.

"Sakura..." He sighs and pats her back.

_Interesting, very interesting. Sounds like a soap opera, _he thinks to himself and walks out of the kitchen and into the scenario where the pink haired was tightly hugging his little brother. That girl really does have an affection for his younger brother, but even Itachi knows that Sasuke never took interest. He never agreeed with his father's ambitions, love come from anywhere and love doesn't have to be between two of the opposite gender. Sasuke has a love from another source and that source was Uzumaki Naruto, he knows and respects that, but unfortunately Sakura wasn't understanding.

If there was something he can do then now's the time to do as he came over silently, pressing on a sensitive spot on Sakura's neck so that she sleep. The girl sleeps while Sasuke places her on the couch, he sighs deeply and places his hands on his forehead. Wiping away the sweat, he looks over to his niisan and smiles slightly.

"Ano... arigatou niisan"

"Dou itashimashite otouto, you really need to work on how to break this relationship"

"I'm trying, she doesn't understand. And I promised Naru- oi! You wouldn't be an accomplice of otousan huh?" He got edgy and was cautious, he knew that Itachi was always the favorite.

"Calm down, I'm not an accomplice. In fact I didn't like otousan being so unfair. You can't control love"

"Then why didn't you help?"

"He.. I didn't..." It was suddenly hard for Itachi to answer him, he sighs and puts this frown. "Well... I couldn't because if he'd notice that I'd help... he'd beat okaasan..."

"Good thing mom lives with us and they're divorced... damn that old fart" Sasuke growls and looks at Sakura, he looks at her sleeping figure and just felt bad.

"Don't worry, she'll understand" Itachi comforts as he pats his brother's back.

Several hours passed by and there was movement on the couch, it fel like an eternity just laying there motionless. All she remembers was this hard touch to the neck and that was it, slowly she sits up and looks around. It was the same living room where she and Sasuke talked, a frown was formed as tears welled up in her eyes. Remembering the things that he said about not loving her, or that he only went out with her to please his father. Tears dropped to the floor as she remembers all those words, _why? Why Sasuke-kun... _The girl sniffed and rubbed her gloomy eyes, there was no way she could accept this, but...

They will be unhappy no matter how much the pink haired tries, there was no way the could be happy if one was giving all her love and the other is not. It's useless to think about it and it's useless to even get that second chance. Itachi came from out of nowhere and just sits right next to her, Sakura nearly jumped as she looked over and noticed the older Uchiha here with her. She lowers her head and sighs deeply, now he's here and why not Sasuke? _Don't tell me he chickened out or maybe he regrets what he had said. _Again, Sakura began with that hopeful though, perhaps Itachi is here to give her the good news.

"Gomen nasai Sakura-chan, but I'm afraid it's not what you're thinking" He began, almost as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Oh..." She lowers her head thinking what an idiot she was for even thinking that Sasuke has reconsidered.

"Though... you have to understand, otouto didn't mean to harm you. Everything was just under my otousan's plan. Sasuke couldn't revolt even if he wanted" The sly weasel swiftly places his stong, masculine hand on top of Sakura's small, soft hand. "I understand if you h-"

"Never" She looks at him, staring into his crimson red eyes, almost mesmorized by such a beautiful color. "I'd never hate Sasuke-kun, I understand now. We cannot be happy if he doesn't feel the way how I do" Smiling after saying that, noticing the older Uchiha's sedate feature.

It didn't take long before Itachi's lips began brushing against Sakura's lips in a soft motion, the pink haired's cheeks blemished and closed her eyes to continue experimenting this new feeling. A sigh came when Sasuke entered the living room unexpectingly seeing his older brother and Sakura actually kissing, he blinks and rubs his eyes as he thought that he was seeing things. Clearly he's not and tilts his head, _wow Sakura forgets pretty easily._ At least he's free to love his beloved blond without having anyone being against it. Catching Itachi's eye as the older Uchiha waves his hand at him, telling his younger brother to go away and not spoil this moment. Sasuke chuckles and goes back to his room leaving his brother with his official girlfriend.

* * *

Well what do you think? Took me a while to write this and type this because I knew that Sakura would be a different case than Hinata, since they're both different I had to make Sakura a little more stubborn than Hinata who easily understood. Considering that Sakura has an infatuation with Sasuke and all.

Well fanfiction readers... (sniff) the story is now at its end, the next chapter will be the final one and you'll be surprised how the girls are gonna take it when they Sasuke and Naruto together. I thought it up nicely so I'm excited about putting it on pretty soon, I'll make it longer because I would like to make it romantic and pretty funny too. So be sure to wait for it, it will surely be something special )


	15. Freedom To Love

At last! The final chapter is up!

I am so sorry that I did not upload this in like... Forever!! DX

But now I did, so please enjoy! Would you believe that I had major writer's block? That's why I wasn't able to write this chapter, almost as if my inspiration faded away and it took me this much to get it back! Cruel, I know...

* * *

Chapter 15: Freedom To Love (Final Chapter)

The weeks passed and things have surely changed, for the girls they really have. Since that little incident, Sakura has decided to go slowly and steady with Itachi, even thought it was almost too good to be true for the pink haired it was rather awkward that she began accepting the older Uchiha. Either way she doesn't have to suffer for Sasuke anymore, sure she had feelings for him, but perhaps it was because she was just another Sasuke fangirl. She may have worshiped and loved him, but the Uchiha didn't and there was no point to continue the relationship if there's no love. So these days without Sasuke was a little difficult as she had to get used to Itachi, but it wasn't so bad.

Sure she has sometimes called Sasuke's name instead of Itachi's, but for the older Uchiha he didn't seem to mind because he'll just continue being with the pink haired until she's used to it. Sakura sometimes misses her relationship with Sasuke even if there was no love included, she hopes that they at least keep their friendship. As she was getting ready to go to to school and slip on her shoes, grabbing her book bag and heads out where her new prince charming await her.

In the Hyuuga household, Hinata and Neji took their precious time to get ready. It's been a while since Hinata and Naruto took their seperate ways, sure she does miss him as she's always had a crush on him. Though it's good that they've turned out to be good friends in the end, now as the days passed she's been spending time with her cousin. She almost forgot how much fun she had with him and apologized to him, the timid girl realized how unfair she was by ignorning him and such. Now that the Hyuuga cousins have once again reunited and have spent time together, for Neji it was nice and he felt complete now that his cousin is at his side. He's been working hard with her so that she wouldn't feel so hurt or heart broken, he has been coping with her and easing her so that she'd be happy.

Not only that but he's also trying to gain her confidence, Neji would wish for the day Hinata falls in love with him. So far she hasn't noticed the love he has for her or perhaps she was just oblivious to realize such a feeling. It's been long and Neji has been patient, eventually his patience with Hinata pays off as she later felt something. At first the timid girl wasn't sure about such a feeling as her affection with the blond never died, in the end she felt that she could be happy with Neji. It was awkward to have feelings for someone else, Hinata wanted to give herself some time to think and evaluate her feelings for her cousin.

Once she realized that her heart truly responds to him was when she finally confessed, the two two took it slow until each began openning up to one another. Since then, Hinata has never felt so happy in her life, she never knew that giving him a chance would lead her to happiness. She felt loved. It was wonderful, as the two set off to school hand in hand. Hinata hoped that Naruto was having a better relationship with the one he loves, school was just about to start though everyone was outside waiting for the bell to ring.

As the Hyuuga lovers made it to the entrance they notice a couple of changes, Inuzuka trost over with his large dog following from behind. Kiba looked very enthusiastic and hugged his best friend, Neji and Hinata blinked in bewilderment.

"Hina-chan! Been a while!" The Inuzuka's eyes blinked and looked up to see her cousins right beside her, he smirked and then grinned. "I see, he's here too?"

"H-hai... w-we're going out" Hinata blushed and smiled softly, she actually felt proud saying that.

"That's cool. Good luck!"

The proud Inuzuka grinned widely as he went passed them. He certainly was in a good mood it makes her wonder about it and the real reason was because the person following Kiba from behind was none other than the Aburame. The silent young man nods at Hinata as he went by, showing this smile of triumphed as Akamaru also followed. The Hyuuga girl giggled as she was happy for them, even if they're both boys they are free to love, right? Same with her and Neji as she gently takes his hand, the male Hyuuga blinked and looked down towards his beautiful and shy cousin. His lips formed into a smile as he felt his hand being grabbed by her delicate one. Hinata was the one and Neji knows that he will treat her right; in his eyes she is like a beautiful pearl, simple, yet valuable as the two gave each other a sweet kiss on the lips.

As the two walked through the crowd to get to the center they noticed the ever so happy Tenten waving at them, in the end she was aware that Neji was more infatuated with his cousin. She can tell from the look in his eyes that they yearned for Hinata's, Tenten was a bit disappointed to have an unrequited love, but in the end she found her own happiness. Lee being right next to her as he waved at the Hyuuga couple, she never realized what a gentleman he can be. Even though he's always goofing off and being so hyper, but when he is serious he becomes a whole different person with a new attitude. It was those rare times where Tenten admires him, she was happy to give him a chance because he's fun and such a respectful person.

They were both happy and care for each other like best friends and as a couple. Time passed slowly as the school hasn't opened yet, it seems they were having delays but that didn't matter. Along the way a pink haired walked over and accidently bumped into the Hyuuga girl; the two exchanged looks as it was such a coincidence that they meet like this. Instinctively, Hinata takes Sakura's hand and hopes that what she is about to say doesn't make her mad.

"Sakura-san... u-umm.. I'm happy that N-Naruto-kun is happy. He's always loved you... I- I hope you're happy"

"Eh? What are you talking about?" Haruno was confused when the timid young girl told her about Naruto in fact she giggled and pats Hinata's head. "Well Naruto hasn't said anything to me at all, I'm not with Naruto. In fact I should be happy for you because Sasuke-kun has always looked at you... so I'm happy as long as he's happy and with you..."

"Eh? W-what are you talking about?"

Now the tables have turned as it was Hinata's turn to have a blank stare, what Sakura had said puzzled her because as she knows... Sasuke never said anything to her, unless there's been a misunderstanding. "A-ano... Sasuke-san never said a-anything to me... I-I'm dating Neji-niisan"

"Nani? But... well I'm dating Itachi-kun" Sakura said in case Hinata asked.

Well, this is awkward.

If Naruto isn't with Sakura then why did he stare at her when she was with Sasuke, wasn't he jealous because the girl he loves was with his biggest rival? What about Sasuke? Why was he staring at Hinata whenever she was with Naruto, did he not feel jealous as well?

It was really strange, so if they weren't looking at the girls then who? Were they looking at each other? It couldn't be... could it? The crowd was silent as they gasped, the other girls squealed in fandom as they watched two gorgeous boys kissing each other rather passionately. Everyone was shocked because they never expected these two to become a ocuple, Sai was very sad and couldn't bear to look at them. Sakura and Hinata blinked as they went over to see what the whole commotion was about, they weren't expecting to see a certain blond boy with blue eyes locking lips with a certain black haired boy with black eyes. The girls were in shock.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Sasuke-kun?"

When they heard their names they looked over and saw them, Naruto gave an obvious smile while the Uchiha remained as serious as ever. He didn't want to admit it, but seeing the two girls that they had just broke up with is a little too much.

"Hinata! Sakura-chan! How are you?" It's amazing how Naruto acts so normal when it's obvious that the girls want an explanation.

"How are we? _We?_ B-but you and Sasuke-kun..."

"N-Naruto-kun... y-you and S-Sasuke-san, b-but umm..."

Sasuke stayed silent, he never did like to argue in situations like this.

"What do you mean? We're a couple!" Naruto said happily with a wide smile.

Sasuke grunts and coughs a little and nods before looking the other way so that he doesn't have to look in their eyes, needless to say, Sasuke was rather embarrassed with the whole situation. For a cool guy like him he really adore his Naruto, the girls didn't notice but the Uchiha's hand was still holding on to the blond's hand. He just wouldn't let go. The girls were speechless, unsure what to say or feel in that moment. They suddenly started to laugh as they looked at the boys, so they loved each other this whole time? That's rather cute and amazing, the girls went over to them and continued to laugh. Both Sasukr and Naruto blinked and stared at the girls, all of a sudden they were hugged by them.

"Huh? Hey, what's going on?" Naruto was puzzled.

"Heheh, Hinata-chan thought that you were looking at me" Sakura chuckled.

"And... Sakura-san thought... that S-Sasuke-san was looking at me" Hinata said shyly.

This time the boys laughed, so this was just a whole misunderstanding and it was funny that all four of them couldn't contain their laughter. Neji was who was close by wasn't sure what they were talking about it didn't matter just as long as he's with Hinata, it's all good. All because of a misunderstand the girls had always had different thoughts and suspicion, but they never expected this! Just goes to show that when someone doesn't explain the the situation the other person will believe of other things but never on what's really happening, finally the school bell rung and each with their pair head inside.

Sasuke and Naruto held hands and stared into each other eyes, the Uchiha was thinking of playing hookie today since he wants to spend the whole afternoon with his cute blond. Naruto of course laughed and told him that they should get inside school, Sasuke pouts as he wanted to do a lot of things with his little kitsune. After all, they're finally together and this time no one's going to seperate them. Not that old bat of Sasuke's father is going to haunt him ever again, this is their love and this is their lives and they can whatever they want. They were proud and happy to be together, Hinata and Sakura gave them words of advice to keep their relationship healthy. Luckily they all became great friends, it was a love from another source even though they each kept it quiet for such a long time.

Naruto and Sasuke were finally able to express their feelings towards each other, at last. There was no way they're going to seperate this time, now that the whole school knows about their relationship it's always the fangirls trying to take pictures of when they kiss or make-out. Ok, so maybe not everything's that great when you have wild fangirls yelling out "SasuNaru 4ever!" every single day.

Life was good though, as long as they have each other they shouldn't worry about it too much. They both have a love from another source and that was each other, giving each other a passionate kiss so deep and loving that they felt the heat rising within their bodies. Fingers intertwining and hands clasped together, lips moving in motion as tongues played with each other. Bodies rubbing against each other as the air around them felt hot and sweaty, they didn't care because they have each other and as long as this burning fire within them continues to illuminate and shine everything was perfect. Sasuke and Naruto have become the loving the couple that they've dreamed of, it all came true and because they truly have the freedom to love.

* * *

*Bonus*

"Ne.... Narutoooo, c'mon, one more time?"

Sasuke pouts as his hand furtively slid under the blond's shirt, Naruto swacked it away and looked at Sasuke with an "angry" look which looks more like a cute, puffed up face than an angry one.

"No! We're supposed to be class!"

Sasuke frowns and just leans in against Naruto's body, staring down into his clear, blue eyes and smirked. Kissing his forehead and traveled down to his nose until he made it to Naruto's lip and kissed them softly. He began sucking on his lips as the blond couldn't but moan out in passion, wrapping his thin arms around his lover's neck as Sasuke smirked. _Chance!_ His strong, muscled arms also wrapped around Naruto's small waist and shifts him a little to get comfortable, after all they were in a... Rather small room. Naruto pants rapidly when he felt sneaky hands crawling around his chest and a playful tongue licking his neck as well as sucking on it.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Oh my god!!!!" The janitor's eyes widened and literally had his jaw dropped.

"..shit, we're busted!" The boys yelled in unison.

Turns out they were trying to do it in the Janitor's room.

*The End*


End file.
